


Fake Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have just fail in defeating their last opponent and now he had put his actualization to work. They will get help from other persona users to take down this god like opponent.*PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS*
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for clicking on this title, but may I warn you that this is my first ever written story so it might be really bad. Again thanks for clicking on this title.

As he looked around all Joker could see was his teammates exhausted and trying to catch their collective breaths as the onslaught of Adam Kadom’s attacks were continuing. “With this final attack…..this world won’t be in pain anymore” Maruki said as Adam was giving one last ‘Full Force’ to end the battle.

“I won’t let that happen!” Futaba exclaimed as she put up a barrier to protect them, but due to the sheer force of the punch that Adam gave, the barrier broke sending all of the Phantom Thieves flying and falling off the edge to a never ending void. With everyone collectively screaming and yelling Joker thought on the fly and brought out his phone to take them back to the real world. Distortion begins to show as they arrive to a more bright sky place.

They all were groaning as they had made a dog pile in front of Maruki’s Palace. “Did...did we fail?” Makoto seemed disappointed from the tone of her voice.

After they all got up, they looked towards the palace, “Dammit i'm going in there again this time we will win!” Ryuji yelled, already taking out his phone to press the button. 

“Don’t even try it imbecile” a seemingly pissed off Akechi said “We lost don’t you get it, even if we did it a different way his damn persona seems to have no weakness that we could see”. Ren knew Akechi was right, after Maruki brought out Adam nothing seemed to phase it or take any sort of damage. Ryuji also seemed to know Akechi was right and it was written all over his face.

“But we just can’t sit here and let Maruki change reality!” A vocally frustrated Ann piped up arguing.

“If you want to learn the hard way fine, all you’ll be doing is going in there to die” as Akechi was about to walk away a certain girls voice filled their ears “It seems that the attempt to stop Maruki was futile, this is certainly no good news” they all turned to see Lavenza.

“Trickster might I suggest that you and your friends enter the Velvet room at once we have no time now”. Confused but trusting her he followed beckoning the others to tag along until they reached a familiar door that all went into.

Seeing them all follow her she summoned the Velvet room door and opened it up so the others can get in. The familiar music flooded into Ren’s head as he asked Lavenza a question “Why did you bring us here Lavenza?”

“So that Maruki’s actualization doesn’t affect you or your friends, and to also tell you what to do now that this happened”. Lavenza said.

“Wait so is his actualization starting now! Then we really did mess up huh” Sumire said as she looked at the ground in failure. As Ren looked around he also saw his other teammates look at the ground as well, except for Akechi who seemed more pissed that he lost to a councilor than anything.

“Yes I'm afraid so, with the mementos and the real world merging, Maruki’s dream of making everyone's wish is about to come true. It is not your faults though as he was a really formidable opponent” Lavenza tried to cheer them up at least a bit.

“No it is our fault, we were too safe with our approach. We had the chance to kill Maruki but our conscience got in the way.” Ren felt like a failure as a wildcard and a leader. 

“So what now? Is there any chance of redemption for us?” Yusuke was desperate to fix something he knew was a tough fix.

“I’m afraid that I don’t have an answer to that yet” she then looked up slightly and said “It seems to be over now, why don’t you all go home to rest you’ve all had a long day, we will pick this up tomorrow”.

They all nodded in agreement and headed for the door that was summoned to get out of the Velvet room.

After everyone left and Ren was about to leave until Lavenza said “Trickster you’ve already won a game that was against you from the beginning and this is no doubt the same circumstance” Lavenza then smiled “But even so I can’t help but know that you will figure this out and save the world once more”. 

Ren returned the smile “Thanks Lavenza, that means a lot” then left through the door

After he was back in reality he saw his team waiting for him with sulking faces. “How could we have let this happen?” Makoto said as she put her face in her hand that was propped up.

Haru stepped forward to say “Lets go look around Shibuya and see if there are any major differences.” Ren could see that she was scared but also tired from the battle that just took place.

“We will...but tomorrow, I think we all need a break to think this over but also to improve.”. His team seemed to agree with him with a nod and a “hm”. Then they left one by one stating their goodbyes until it was just Sumire and Ren.

"What are you thinking about senpai" noting his face was lost in thought.

Ren was startled, he must've been in deep thought that scared Sumire. “Just thinking how I can fix this mess up, but right now I just can’t seem to find the answer to it” Ren was frustrated but he didn’t let it show.

Even though he didn’t, Sumire noticed it and said “You should do what you said to the others and rest up,” she then smiled and said “We need our leader at 100% when we win next time.”

Sumire never failed at making him smile and she still hasn’t as he grinned to her and said “Yea...Yea you're right,” he then got close to her and put his hands on her arms.

Even just that action made Sumire blush as she looked up to meet his face “I’m glad you are by my side Sumire,” with that he kissed her and after they pulled away from each other all Sumire could say was “And I always will be, no matter what.”

They then said their goodbyes at the station. While on the train all Ren felt was uneasiness as the train hit its final stop.

\-----------------------------------------------------------Inaba------------------------------------------------------------ 

As a grey haired man walked out of the police station he noticed a call coming on his phone,”An unknown number?” but either way he still picked it up. “Hello?” he didn’t know who or how they got his number but might as well humor them.

“It’s been awhile Yu” a female voice he feels is familiar in some way spoke. “This is Mitsuru Kirijo, we met with the incident with Sho and Labrys,” then it clicked to him “Oh Mitsuru, you’re right it has been a while since we last spoke.”

“I'm going to cut to the chase Yu, we need your help over with shadow ops there seems to be something going on in Tokyo that we need to investigate.” she seemed to be desperate when talking but he was unsure if he was ready to go back to being a wildcard just yet. 

“I’m happy you called and requested my help but-” he was cut off “Please Yu we really need the extra hands in this, even you said that you will help out when needed so i’m putting that promise in effect now.”

Yu didn’t want to seem as though he goes back on promises and Mitsuru seemed desperate so in response “Ok I will help out in the matter, but let's discuss this in person.” 

“Perfect, meet us at Tokyo in a week so we could begin straight away as well, and please try to get your team there as well, I don’t know why but I just have a feeling this is going to be a big battle for both of us.” 

With that they said their goodbyes and hung up. Yu looked up at the sky “Man Rise is not gonna like this a lot.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------Iwatodai----------------------------------------------------------- 

With a gasp and eyes shooting open a blue haired boy was awoken. He looked around just to find himself and a black void.

After he got up a familiar voice filled his ears “So you have finally come back to us”.

He looked around but all there was is a door that he was all too familiar with, he then walked up to open it up. What he found was a little hallway of some sorts with sunlight at the end, after he walked towards the sunlight she shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the light to finally see where he was.

What he saw was a fountain straight ahead, a staircase to his left and a police station to his right. The boy instantly knew where he was “How the hell am I here,” he exclaimed. “How long has it been since I’ve stepped foot in Paulownia Mall?”


	2. Resurrections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already persona users are noticing changes in the world that they know with the revival of their dearest friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter as it is a pretty long one to just establish how strong Maruki's ability was. I also must apologize if you are annoyed with this quick pacing, I will try and work on it as I make more chapters.

A few hours earlier….

Mitsuru sighed, her job as the head of the Kirijo group and it was not easy to take over after her father died and dumped all of this stuff on her. 

She heard the door open ‘Oh great another surprise meeting’ she thought. “Can you please wait outside, no offense but I would like to have at least 5 minutes to myself.” The mysterious person responded with “Can’t make time for your own father huh,” Mitsuru’s eyes then popped open and quickly turned around to in fact see her father in the flesh. “Wha-” she was cut off with his voice “It seems you are taking good care of the family name that’s a-” he was then cut off by the sound of a gun cocking noise and looked ahead to see his own daughter holding a gun at him with a blank face. 

“Who are you and why do you sound and look like my father?” she said, trying not to sound shaky. “Mitsuru it’s me Takeharu Kirijo,” the man said while he put his hands up and continued “I know you’re confused and so am I, I could have sworn I was killed by Ikutsuki on top of Tartarus,” he said with a puzzled look. Was anyone else there besides them that would know about this? No it’s impossible, he knows his own death, looks like and sounds like him too, it really is him isn’t it. 

With that Mitsuru dropped her gun “How…..how are you here...father?” In response she heard “I would like to ask the same thing as even I don’t understand myself.”

Junpei was extremely tired, especially having to coach a little league team, but he enjoyed being around them as it reminded him of the old time he and SEES spent together. 

He sighted as he reached the door to his apartment, took out his keys and opened the door to a pretty good smell. ‘Wait’ Junpei never cooked before practice nor order take out! 

He quickly picked his bat and got in stance as he made his way to the kitchen that was just around the corner. In the motion of raising his bat and turning the corner he yelled “That's it you son of a bitch eat le-”. He stopped mid stride as he saw who made this smell. 

Reminiscent red hair flowed and an unforgettable white dress caught his pair of eyes. “Ah Junpei,” the woman then smiled “welcome home.” All Junpei was able to breathe out was “Chidori?”. 

Then the sound of his phone broke his concentration and picked it up “Hello?”. “Junpei it’s me Mitsuru,” Junpei was shocked it has been awhile since they last spoke, did this have to involve shadow ops? “Ah yea hey Mitsuru whats up,” still keeping his eyes on Chidori as she was stirring a pot of food for the both of them. 

“I need you to head over to the Kirijo group HQ tomorrow, it’s something really important that I need all the help I could get.”. With concern of her say he needed to be there by tomorrow at HQ meant that something was up and especially since Chidori was just standing there cooking in front of him.“Yea just tell me the time i’ll be there” After he hung up their eyes met “Ready for dinner Junpei?” and without thinking he smiled “Yea, i'm starving.”

Akihiko had just exited an interrogation and was leaving to go to sleep due the all nighter he had to do on the previous night. He stopped in his tracks as he heard his phone ring, he lifted his phone and saw the caller ID name as Shinjiro Aragaki.

He was shocked but confused at the same time. He picked it up and held the phone to his ear “H...Hello?” “Akihiko, it’s me Shinjiro,” Akihiko’s eyes bulged out ‘No way is this Shinjiro he..he’s dead’ and responded “This isn’t funny messing with a cop kid, don’t call this phone again!” 

He was about to hang up until he heard “Shinjiro” over the line again “Meet me at the usual place Aki we need to talk in person there,” and with that the line was dead.

“The usual place huh, it’ll be quite the train ride then.” He left with thoughts flooding his mind of Shinji’s death and the call he just got and arrived at the Port Island station then went in the back alley and saw Shinjiro get up from his sitting position “Hey” was all Akihiko could muster as emotions flooded him and walked up to Shinjiro. 

Now face to face with Shinjiro he asked “What the hell is going on?”. “I should be asking you that, I just woke up here,” Akihiko noticed Shinjiro glance to a certain spot and followed his sight and remembered that it was the spot he died on. 

Then his phone rang again and saw the ID as Mitsuru and looked at Shinji who just nodded. “Hello?”,”Akihiko I need you to head over to HQ tomorrow, it’s for shadow ops and I need all the help I could get.”. 

Well with this happening he was gonna call her and see if she would be able to talk about this but this worked too.“Yea I will and I also have concerns as well” he said as he glanced at Shinji who was looking at the sky.  
“Perfect be here by 1200,”with that the line went dead. “Mitsuru wants to meet at HQ tomorrow...you want to come?” 

“Of course I want to come, I can’t just sit here and not know how the hell I am alive.” I have a bad feeling about this was all Akihiko thought.

Ken was walking home from school as a kid he never imagined he would be able to live a normal life, after all he has witnessed multiple people he cared about die in front of him. 

Thanks to the Kirijo group he was able to get an apartment free of expense for his involvement with shadows. He then opened the door to his apartment and out of nowhere came a dog that had grey fur and red eyes, it wasn’t Koromaru though he died a couple years back but had offspring and was able to secure one of his pups. 

Ken smiled and keeled on the ground to pet him, “Hey Nozomu sorry I was gone for that long, you know with the student council and all.” The pup responded with a yap and Ken giggled and picked himself up and headed towards his room to go and study as Nozomu followed. After 30 minutes of studying he stretched and yawned as this homework was just a killer. His resting moments were interrupted as he heard the front door unlock and it startled him and quickly got a broken broomstick next to him and held it like he had with his lance years ago. 

He was shocked to see who managed to pick his lock on the door as a woman with straight brown hair came in with bags of groceries he could only assume. “Geez Ken can’t help your mother out with shopping,” the woman claiming to be his mom faked a pout. 

Ken dropped his broomstick and with a shaky voice questioned “M...Mom?”. His mom then dropped the groceries on the counter and said with a cocky voice “The one and only” she said with a smile. Ken didn’t know what was going on; she was dead, wasn't she’? Was all Ken could think of as his phone rang in his room and ran to it and answered the phone, “Hello?” “Ken this is Mitsuru,” now he knew something was up, only something as crazy as his mom coming back would be linked to Mitsuru. “I know you wanted out of Shadow ops and I understand if you reject this request but,” there was a slight pause “We need your help. Something is going on that we can’t explain and we need all the help we could get.” With that he knew it was big and leaving his room to the kitchen he did a swift glance at his mom who was putting away groceries and with that even he wanted answers to this as well “Ok i'll be there, name the time.” 

Present time....

After getting the call from Mitsuru he decided to go to the Dojima household to see them again. Yu rang the bell and no answer for a while, just when he was about to leave the door opened up with a female voice stopping in his tracks. “Ah big bro we didn’t expect you to be here today,” “Uh sorry if I was intruding just wanted to see you guys since Rise is still on tour and all,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“Don’t be, you actually came at a good time,” she then waved Yu inside and continued “Mom made a little more food then we could handle so it’s a perfect time for you to come,” Nanako said with a smile. 

Just when he realized what Nanako just said a voice interrupted his thoughts “Why what a surprise to see you here Yu,” he looked in the direction of voice and saw a woman with short straight brown hair and black framed glasses on. 

He was too appalled to say anything and before he could another voice came in “Hey Yu how was work today,” he glanced over at the figure who just dropped his newspaper to make eye contact with Yu and to his surprise saw a clean shaven Dojima smiling genuinely. 

“Uh it...it was good what about you?” As he made his way to sit at the table with Nanako he once again looked at the woman at the sink washing her hands until Dojima responded “It was good, thankfully I had the day off so I could spend my day with Nanako and Chisato,” his smile was big, this was not the Dojima he was used to. 

“And it was an amazing day to be out huh hun,” as Chisato interjected, dropping the food on the table to eat and leaned over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. The dinner was pretty good and it was a talkative one as Dojima, Nanako and Chisato were smiling and laughing like a full family. After dinner Chisato and Dojima went to clean the dishes as Yu and Nanako were talking at the table. “So it seems as though your day was great huh.” 

“Yea! It was the best day I've had in a long time,” Yu raised his eyebrow “what do you mean by that Nanako?” 

“Huh?” Now Nanako looked confused

“Big bro even you should know that my mom is dead,did you forget?” Yu was so confused then he remembered the call from Mitsuru. Could it be connected? None was left to say as Dojima cut in "Ah Yu it's getting pretty late, maybe you should head home," Yu then nodded his head and left after that but not before saying his thanks and goodbyes. He drove home on his scooter he had since his first visit to Inaba.As he walked around his house to the attic Nanako’s remark on her mom was just chilling to him for no reason, he then stood in front of an armoire in the attic and opened it to reveal his clothes and his katana. 

“Shadow ops huh, I have to get answers once more and I will,” he said as he grabbed his katana and closed his armoire and went into the backyard to break the rust off of his skills.

The next day…

Mitsuru didn’t know how to start out as almost everyone from the old team of SEES was gathered in one room once more. But even more shocking was that Shinji was back in that room and only confirmed her suspicions of foul play and it seemed everyone else was in suspicion too.

After everyone greeted each other they all sat around the big room. The only people they were missing were Aigis and Labrys but she put them on a mission in America but the only problem was that she couldn't contact them normally for some reason. 

“I don’t get what's going on here,” Yukari said snapping Mitsuru out of her thoughts “How is your father and Shinjiro here when we witness them….” her voice fell off when she was about to say die. “Not only that but when I came home Chidori was there making dinner for us” Junpei said as he put his hands together to hide his mouth. “Indeed my mother also came back and is currently at home and I have no idea how this was possible,” murmurs filled the room as the others were conversing with each other. 

“This is a very strange occurrence that is happening,” stopping the murmurs and making sure the attention was on Mitsuru as she continued “But after discussing with my father we came up with an idea of what is happening,” she then looked at the ground and continued “We came up with the idea that this is due to our own desire”. “And the others alive just might prove that idea we had.” 

Everyone looked at each other with worried looks until a voice was heard “So what you're saying is that Akihiko’s desire was for me being able to live again,and somehow i'm alive and kicking,” everyone looked at Shinji who looked at Mitsuru “It sounds far fetch but with the shit we’ve all been through I wouldn’t be surprised as well.” "But this shit doesn't make any sense!" Junpei yelled as it seemed he was frustrated at the idea. He then stood up and processed yelling on his thoughts "I was content with Chidori's death how can someone just simply know of what I want!" "That is why we have to find out Iori, if someone was able to find out our desires without even a hint of us that just proves how dangerous this persons power is."With that Junpei sat down seemingly defeated. 

After that Fuuka spoke up “What shall we do Mitsuru,” Mitsuru was going to regret saying this but she had to, “We need to destroy the source of this anomaly.” Shocked faces filled the room as now they were faced with a dilemma. 

“We will take a vote on if we should or not,” said Akihiko, going against Mitsuru for the first time in a while. After that, two groups were formed, one group was to keep desire filled reality having Ken,Akihiko, and Junpei while the other group was to destroy this desire filled reality having Mitsuru,Fuuka, and Shinji. 

All it was up to was Yukari in the deciding vote with both sides bickering at each other, “We should stay in this reality, the people we care about are alive and we can have more happy lives due to this,” Akihiko yelled but the response he heard was something he didn’t want to hear “If we stay in this reality something bad might happen, we don’t know who did this or their motive, we are practically puppets Akihiko!” The redhead had a point; it was either happiness but played around with or go back to reality and face the hard truth. Then Mitsuru in her anger yelled "Wasn't it you three that didn't want to go back in the past to at least have the chance to save Makoto!" The room fell silent until Junpei broke that silence "Don't you go there! We had no other choice! It was either we just go in a damn loop or we doom this world just to be selfish!"Mitsuru fired back pretty quickly "Then isn't that what you three are doing at this exact moment?" Then the whole room erupted with yells. 

Just when she was about to stop fighting her phone rang and she picked up “Hello?” and the voice on the other end responded with “Yukari i’m surprised this phone number still works, I don't have a lot of time due to this payphone but meet me at Paulownia Mall at 3 o'clock." then the line went dead.

'Maybe a crazy fan? No not even close, I don't give my phone number out anywhere!' thenit hit her what the person on the other line said 'I'm surprised this phone number still works? Who would even say that?' Yukari was then back in reality as she noticed the other members staring at her "Ah, I...I got a phone call and the person said to meet up at Paulownia Mall by 3 pm."

"Paulownia Mall?" Mitsuru questioned. "Yea and the person made it sound like we used to talk but stopped for a long time," she said classically grabbing her right arm. "I'll go with you just for back up ok." Mitsuru said while putting a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "We all will go, correct?" she glared at the others and all nodded their heads in unison.So they took the next train to Iwatodai station.

During the ride Yukari was silent worrying most of the group with her behavior. Meanwhile Yukari was in deep thought ‘Who do I know that I haven't spoken to in a long time...UGH this is gonna bug me’ she then looked out of the window and thought 'Maybe it's him' she then shook her head and immediately got that thought out of her head but it was too late as memories of him flooded her mind and then her memory of him ”sleeping” ‘No it’s impossible….but’ she then glanced over at Shinjiro who was looking at the seaside. 'Would seeing him again fill my desire?'

Then they reached the oh so familiar mall in which the voice suggested. Fuuka then made a remark “Ah...this presence i’m feeling it’s…it’s him,” the group looked at her with a confused look until a voice cut in “Ah you guys really grew,how long have I been gone?” they look in the direction of the voice. They all collectively saw their old short, blank faced, blue haired leader standing next to the staircase that led up to the karaoke place with his hands in his pockets. 

Astounded faces were all he could see and he didn’t blame them; it had been God knows how long since he was there in the flesh. Yukari then stepped up with tears in her eyes sniffling "So," a pause "You were my desire huh." Then the world was still and seemed silent as Makoto and Yukari's eyes were locked onto each other.


	3. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu meets with his friends to tell them that they have one more mission to save the world once more. A quick update on the Thieves and finally see what Rise is up to during these events.

_Meanwhile in Inaba..._

Yu woke up to the sun landing on his face, he was quick to cover his eyes and sighed. ' _First I get a call from Mitsuru about special ops and then find out that Nanako's mom is alive'_ Yu stayed in bed for a while longer until he finally brought himself up and checked his phone for the first time after getting the call. Then noticing that he had at least 4 texts all from...Rise. Yu immediately cursed himself and facepalmed, she always hated when he wouldn't respond at least once.

_Rise Kujikawa_

_I can't wait to come back home this tour is practically killing me, it seems as though fans are even more enamored with me lately to be honest its kinda creepy..._

_Rise Kujikawa_

_Uh senpai are you there?_

She never stopped calling him that and at this point he just thought of it as a pet name for him.

_Rise Kujikawa_

_Are you still mad about me going on tour again?_

Of course he wasn't mad he never really was, he always knew this was the price to pay for dating an idol and he still chose that risk.

_Rise Kujikawa_

_YU!!!_

Oh boy he knew he was in the gutter now, she only ever used his name when she was really pissed off. Yu sighed for what felt like the 100th time and wrote out a text.

_Yu Narukami_

_Sorry Rise had a late night and went straight to bed but I promise tonight we will chat._

He pondered on using an emoji but that would be a little overkill. Instead he put out a text to everyone else and told them to meet at Junes due to him having to tell them about a job they had to help in. He then set his phone down and went to go in the shower to get ready for today.

_Junes..._

As he approached he already heard two very distinct voices arguing "Quit calling me stupid! Stupid Yosuke!" ' _Satonaka...definitely Satonaka_ ' Yu thought. "Ugh why did Yu have to call for a meeting with this meat junkie" then overheard a cry of pain "OW what the hell Chie!" as he got closer he saw Chie crossing her arms and looking the opposite way of Yosuke who was trying to make eye contact with her.

"Geez did you two even grow up in the slightest?" a certain blue haired girl said hiding her face with her hat. She was the first to notice Yu coming towards them "Ah Yu there you are, how have you been?" the woman asked. "I've been doing good Naoto thanks for asking," Yu responded with as he pulled out a chair to sit on. But he noticed that two certain members weren't here and asked "Where's Kanji and Teddie?"

Then as if on que a blonde haired figure seemed to dive screaming "Sensei!" and practically tackling the wildcard. "Teddie why did you have to make a scene" Yosuke asked with his teeth clenched. "I just wanted to surprise our leader since it has been a while" Teddie said with a smile. "Ah sorry Yu I tried to hold him back but it was hard while getting the food." Kanji said as he was holding food for two. Meanwhile Yukiko was trying not to bust out in laughter.

Yu looked up and saw the former gang beater brute Kanji but he changed his hair to ditch the delinquent look. Naoto also looked up from her seat "Thank you Kanji," she said with a smile. In response he just blushed "I j...just went to go get the food," he then sat down right next to Naoto and put his right hand on her left. Yu noted the ring on Kanji's left hand signifying his marriage to Naoto. "So Yu what's this meeting about?" Kanji just cut to the chase.

"Well" Yu started groaning picking himself from the ground "It seems that we are needed, or at least for our ability," he said looking around the table. Then continued "Mitsuru, the woman we met that helped us in the Sho incident asked for our help and wanted to know if we are able to," it seemed everyone was hesitant to even speak. "I'm not forcing you guys, but just so we are clear if you guys decline then that is perfectly ok and there would be no grudges."

"I don't know Yu it's been a while since we even had the ability to summon our personas, we have been out of the loop for so long what if we can't do what we were able to do as teens?" Chie said with a worried look. It wasn't a terrible concern, she was right too, they all were nearly defeated by Izanami. Without the help of his world arcana then they wouldn't even be here now.

"What are you going to do Yu?" Yosuke asked snapping Yu out of his thoughts. Silence was at the table for a while "I made a promise to Mitsuru that I would help her anytime she asked, so i'm going to fight," Yu said with confidence. "Well if Sensei is going then I have to go," Teddie said smiling at Yu and Yu returning the emotion "Thanks Teddie."

"Ah i'm gonna regret this but i'll also go, not like anything is gonna be as exciting," Yosuke said grinning. "Someone's gonna have to look after the inn but i'm sure I can get someone to do that for a little extra pay," Yukiko smiling at Yu. "I think I speak for both me and Kanji in that we will also be of assistance in this matter, right?" she looked at Kanji who just nodded in conformation. They then all turned to Chie and she just let out a groan "I guess i'll also be there too to help you guys," then Yukiko interjected "Oh please you want to protect Yosuke huh," now is the point in which Chie seemed to resemble a tomato and stomped her foot. "Yukiko! That will never happen in a billion years!"

Everyone chuckled at Chie's demise. "Thank you all, with our bonds we will win in the battle once again," looking around the table seeing only smiles and grins as they were all ready for the upcoming battle for the world once more. The Investigation team was back. Well almost all they were missing was Rise but Yu didn't want to worry her while on tour overseas.

The exact opposite emotions for another group who previously failed in defeating this powerful foe were all in LeBlance about to start their own meeting. 

_Yongen-Jaya_...

Sulking and depressed faces filled the room when the meeting of the Phantom Thieves started. "I know the way this looks now but we can't give up just yet," Ren was tired of feeling like a failure, he was going to win no matter what. "But how? I mean we barley even put a dent in his stupid persona," Ryuji said slouching in the booth. "I hate to admit it but the idiot is right Ren, even if we did the fight over, his offense and defense are too good," now even Morgana seemed defeated. This was bad news for Ren if his teams moral is low they coudn't possibly stand a chance.

"So what?" All eyes turned to Sumire as she continued "Just because we fail once doesn't mean we should just lay down and let this keep us down!" "That battle should have put a flame under us, to make us do better next time rather than give up!" Her words seemed to be getting to the others with life back in their eyes. Ren smiled as he still remembered when it seemed she couldn't stand on her own, and now she was doing a better job than he did to motivate the group.

"Sumire is right we can't sit here and take this anymore, we must not accept this reality and fight back," Ren looked around and saw a completely different room than before now with confidence and determination. Akechi chuckled as he had his right hand on his chin "Ah this will be an interesting rematch," then with an evil like smirk the group was so familiar with "but this time I will not be defeated by that damn councilor again!" "We need a game plan to how we will do this," They all nodded and came up with different teams for different tasks. "With this plan I believe we can give Maruki a run for his money," Ren said with his classic Joker smirk. They all nodded with fire in their eyes and left to go into the palace.

_Odaiba ...._

They all looked in shock and horror. Futaba then spoke up "I..it's not here, nor is it in the nav," silence fell as all Ren could think of is 'How is the whole palace seemingly wiped off the face of the planet?' 

As they walked back they all discussed of what could have happened to his palace but no answer seemed right to them. Then they heard a stomach growl within the group, and they all knew who it was immediately as they turned to Sumire who was blushing from embarrassment all she could muster out was a mumbled "S..Sorry i didn't have breakfast today." Everyone seemed amused and chuckled a bit. Sometimes you just have to enjoy the little things and right now it was being with his friends. "Lets go to Big Bang Burger," Ren was also a little more hungry than he would like to admit. He looked at his phone as it told him the time was _12:59._

 _"_ We all have nothin better to do, so might as well" Ryuji seemed to like that suggestion as he put his arm around Ren to drag him over to the nearest joint and the others followed. "Futaba can you please spare me some money I seem to be a little low on it today." Yusuke said with a defeated look. Futaba then grinned as she said "Sorry Inari i'm backpacking off of Ren today," and jogged to the others as Yusuke's mouth gaped. Then ran and yelling pleas for money for his situation.

_New York city...._

As the streets of New York stayed busy one particular brunette haired woman was having trouble with sleeping after a major concert earlier. She looked at the alarm clock and saw _11:58_ pm turn to _11:59 pm._ She then sighed ' _This sucks I can't sleep and I have another concert in the afternoon tomorrow UGH!'_ she then got her phone off the night stand unlocking it to reveal a picture of her and Yu on a date. She smiled at it as she still remembered it, then an idea came to her mind ' _I should call senpai! Maybe this time he would respond'_ she thought scowling _._ Then switched her expression to a smile as she went to her contacts and scrolled to the _Y_ section. 

Unbeknownst to her the clock then struck _12:00 am_ as she was just about to click on the contact,everything shut off to where it was just her sitting in darkness with only the sound of silence. ' _Huh? why did everything shut down, I swear I just charged my phone_.' Spooked out she decided to try and go ask the receptionist about the power. As she got up she looked out the window only to see cars at a stand still and no lights on what so ever. The only light was from the giant yellow moon looking down at the earth.

Creeped out she then left her room only to find even more darkness ahead. ' _Ok Rise calm down nothing serious, maybe it's your manager trying to pull a prank to put on Utube again_ 'The woman then was breathing heavily as she roamed the hall, barely able to see. She turned the corner to go call the elevator but all she saw were coffins. Now anxiety hit, she stepped back, sweat dripped down, and it felt like it was hard to breathe. Then the feeling of something slimy on her head made her try to jump but failed as she fell to the floor due to the weight of the slime, she reached for something, anything to beat this thing on her but she was only catching air and in result screamed bloody murder as her vision was consumed by this slimy thing on her.

Jolting awake and sweat everywhere gasping for air, Rise looked around, everything seemed normal but then slowly turned to her clock and saw the time. _11:59 pm._ Then the lights went out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is something up in New York or was it just a nightmare?
> 
> Next update will be two things:  
> 1.Side story with Kanji and Naoto Tatsumi  
> 2\. Continuation of the main story


	4. The dark truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise discovers a new place completely different than what she was used to and ends up meeting old faces.  
> SEES has their reunion with Makoto being back  
> Finally it seems as though Rise isn't the only one that has just discovered this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Lights were out, her phone not working and cars were at a stand still. ' _No!Don't tell me that it was Deja vu!'_ She was shaking as she doesn't even want to move from the room, but as much as she didn't want to leave she _knew_ she had to. With a shock she was able to use Kozeon and noticing all of the shadows that were her in this building. ' _Wait I can use my persona in the real world?'_

"Wh...what the?" it cut her off of thinking as she put her hand on her mouth "They're everywhere!" she then looked at the ground below and was horrified as the ground was being covered by shadows. She didn't have a persona that had attacking abilities, nor even a weapon. Her only two options were to either stay in the room and potentially die or try to sneak out with the help of Kozeon.

She sighed as she sunk down the wall, even with Kouzeon if she were to be confronted then she stood no chance.She then got up to rethink her decision but only to look out the window as two hooded figures ran into the hotel. "How are they moving around while some are in coffins?" new found hope reached her as she sensed one of the two has a persona, maybe this person can help her through the night. Then the thought of these people being bad news crept onto her remembering Adachi and how he was close to killing everyone on the team.

After a couple minutes she heard rumblings, 'They must be fighting the shadows' then felt guilt sweep over her 'Ugh I hate being this nice' she then made sure her voice could be heard to the hooded figures by using her persona. "You two seemed to be in trouble, ill guide you up to my room so hurry!" 

She then heard a little more rumblings until they were finally at her door in which she opened it for them. The two figures seemed tired as they were huffing and puffing, 'probably from the stairs' Rise thought as her room was on the 10th floor. The dark room masked who they were and even more, silence befell them until one of the figures spoke up "Thank you so much, we are in your debt," for some reason she felt as if she has heard that voice before.

Just before Rise was about to speak the door then banged as if someone or _something_ was trying to get in the room. Instinctively all three of them rushed to the door and put there backs to the door to hold the door to make sure it doesn't break. It was no use though as the door was progressively getting hit harder and harder. ' _Am...am I going to die here'_ she then thought of her friends back home and then Yu. She forced her eyes shut until the banging stopped. She then opened her eyes and saw lights on in another building and the sound of cars below went into her ears.

"Geez we barely got out of this one huh?" the hooded figure said as they turned the lights on. "What the hell was that and why do I not sense them anymore?!" Rise was panicking, then a hand was placed on her shoulder. "To think we would see each other again" and with that the hooded figures took off their cloaks. Rise was wide eyed and had her mouth gaped as she gasped out "Aigis..." then turned to the other figure "Labrys". 

With a cheeky grin Labrys flew her arms around Rise and squealed "Ah, its been forever Rise how have ya been?" still shocked from discovering the two humanoid machines in New York City of all places she managed to simply nod and say that she has been good. Aigis then stepped up with a concerned look. "What are you guys doing in New York City though?" 

Aigis and Labrys looked at each other and nodded, "We are here for a mission for Shadow Ops, there were reports of a potential case of Apathy syndrome here." Then Labrys with an annoyed look butted in "Yea and guess what, it was nothin but a scam," she then looked at the ground "but we did discover something even worse."

Rise was confused with that remark from Labrys and it must've shown as Labrys continued "What we were just in was called the Dark Hour, my sis knows a little more then I do but all I know is that this is bad news cause this might be the result of the Nyx escape from his seal." Rise was now confuse on who this Nyx person but luckly Aigis filled it in for her.

"Nyx, also known as Death, came down in 2010 and made my friend sacrifice his life to seal it from Erebus ultimately saving all of humanity." Rise was appalled, to think this "hour" existed then and she nor her friends never noticed. "Well we need to tell Mitsuru then so that she can look at this!" 

Aigis then looked more depressed as she spoke "We would have, but.." she paused then looked at Rise in the eyes "it seems me and my sister are no longer anti shadow suppression weapons" she said as Rise saw that they both had flesh instead of metal.

_Meanwhile in Iwatodai..._

"Holy shit dude" was all Junpei could say while staring at his old leader in the flesh. All Yukari did was go up to Makoto then hugged him, surprisingly she was still shorter than him even with the age difference. Makoto thought about pushing her away but...he couldn't, even he put his arms around her in response. After they separated Makoto looked over at the old team. "Ah Shinji you're alive as well?"

"I guess so," then Shinji noticed something that hasn't been addressed "Wait! Makoto you look like your still in high school," pointing at his uniform "and I seem to be at the same age I died as well,' he said looking at his hands. "That's not important right now," they all turned back to Makoto who still wore his uninterested look.

"Haven't you noticed something more pressing," all Junpei could guess was "Uh you don't have an evoker?" Makoto just sighed at the comment and put his hands in his pockets "I'm not there as a seal for the Nyx and if I'm not there to seal the Nyx then-"

He was cut off by Yukari "Then that means the dark hour is back, and potentially even Tartarus." He looked at her and nodded then looked back at everyone else "It seems we have to do this whole thing over again, I say lets see if my guess is correct tonight and see if the dark hour does exist once more." Everyone nodded then Mitsuru piped up "Lets head to HQ to wait for the dark hour and to also catch up a bit." With that they all left to HQ once more and while walking Makoto felt a hand grip his he didn't even need to turn to see who it is and just kept his hand intertwined with hers until they reached the station.

_Few hours later..._

As the lights went out in HQ they all knew the worst and all went outside to go to Gekkoukan High to go into Tartarus but when they got there they were all in fear.

"W..w..where is it" Ken sputtered out as he looked at his normal looking school. "That's impossible how is it not here," Mitsuru had no answer to her own question and all they could do was stand there in confusion as another person in a totally different location discovered the giant building.

_Odaiba..._

Ren was in shock all he was doing was walking home from his girlfriend's house and now all he sees is a bunch of coffins, his red gloves signifying that he is in his costume, and strangest of all a tower in place that Maruki's Palace used to be in. Instinctively he walked towards the tower and saw the entrance, he pondered if he should just ignore it but his curiosity got the best of him and opened the door to this giant tower. 


	5. Helping the "Ace Detective"  Side story 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto is stressed from work and Kanji will learn that maybe the simplest things will lift stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I thought of this I just thought it was kinda cute for a little more of this couple.

_Weeks before these transpired events...._

Naoto just came home after what felt like her 3rd all nighter in a row. With being the most known detective came with a bunch of bagged stress between trying to help her marriage with Kanji but also keeping that status of "Detective Prince" as another person has people talking about taking that title. ' _Hope Kanji didn't stay up for me again'_ she thought as she opened the door to the Tatsumi household.

Low and behold there was Kanji on the couch reading from what it seemed to be one of Naoto's old books from high school. He then noticed Naoto arrival "Welcome home, how was work," he said with a smile. "Hey" Naoto said as she sat next to her husband. Kanji noticed something was wrong so he closed the book and shifted his body to face Naoto. "What's wrong? You seem more agitated than usual". Naoto sighed "I'm just so stressed from work that i've been noticing we haven't even been able to be together for a day in a long time," she then looked down in embarrassment "and I just feel like i've been doing a pretty crappy job of being your wi-" she was cut off when she noticed Kanji tip her hat and she looked up to him.

"Don't talk like that you know I hate it when you get hard on yourself for no big deal," Naoto felt her cheeks get pink a bit. "Trust me you're all I need in order to be happy, to be completely honest the way you hold yourself up and try your hardest no matter what reminds me of why I love you," now Kanji was blushing. Then his face turned hard once more "So keep working hard," then he seemed to think about what he said and looked again at her "but not too hard to where you pass out, ya got that!" 

Naoto seemed to smile her biggest smile she has had in a while, he always had this effect on her, to make her feel better, feel loved,and give her a laugh. Those things remind _her_ of why she loved him. "Thanks Kanji," she then leaned up to kiss him on the lips and after they separated they both smiled at each other. "Im going to head for the sack, I made leftovers make sure you eat something at least." Naoto nodded and before Kanji turned the corner he looked over at Naoto and had an idea.

_A couple days later..._

Naoto had just entered the station and was already called out by the chief "Tatsumi! There is something in your office, someone left it there as a present." Naoto just raised an eyebrow as she didn't know who would do such a thing. She reached her door and opened it to see a giant stuffed bear holding a rose on her desk. She was confused more than anything and noticed a note and read it.

_Naoto kick some ass today. I bear-lieve in you._

_Sincerely_ _Kanji_

_(P.S Teddie made me put the pun in)_

All Naoto could do was smile and giggle at the note,then look at the bear to hug it while blushing.

"Thank you Kanji," and just like that she was ready to, in Kanji's words "kick some ass today".


	6. Learning of the Fall

_1F..._

As Ren walked into the mysterious building he noticed that inside was so much bigger than it looked outside and couldn't help but look in awe. He looked to his right and saw some green platform but he couldn't make out what it was as even when he was on it the platform just did nothing. He then looked left as he was shocked to notice his velvet room door or at least cell gate to him. He then walked up to it and opened the gate and went through.

The music he was so used to in that room kicked in and surprisingly he was back in his chains and old uniform. He looked in shock looking all over himself until a voice interrupted him "It seems you are once more chained to fate itself Trickster." He looked ahead and saw Lavenza with a sad expression on her face as she stared back at him."L..Lavenza what's happening, what is this tower doing here, and why am I once more 'Chained to fate' didn't I already beat fate?!"

"Trickster," Lavenza paused as though she didn't even know what to say, that is until the silence was broken by another voice "Ah dear sister this is the 'guest' you always brag about?" a high pitched but not as much as Lavenza's. Ren looked to the right of Lavenza as the figure was taller than her with short white hair and familiar golden eyes. "Why hello there 'Trickster'," _did this lady just use air quotes?_ "Might I introduce myself, my name is Elizabeth the older sister of Lavenza here," she stated as she bowed. She then placed her hand on her mouth as if she was surprised "Ah I almost forgot," she then lowered her hand and lightly smiled "the place you just entered is called Tartarus, it is the place of where my guest fought shadows," she seemed to mask her sadness when she mentioned her guest.

"Wait, guest?" was all Ren seemed to be able to ask. Then once more they were introduced to a new voice a little deeper than both Lavenza and Elizabeth's voices "Guests, just like Lavenza we are attendants, we help people like you in your journey to be able to destroy these shadows," they all turned to the voice as she was walking up to both Lavenza and Elizabeth. "Ah, Margaret it has been a while since we all have been in the same room huh, all we need now is Theodore and the whole family is back together!" Elizabeth seemed excited which was quick to be shut down as Lavenza spoke up "That would be unlikely as Theo is currently trying to find a guest as we speak."

"Uh, sorry for interrupting sort of reunion for you all but I am still lost at what the hell is happening here," Ren was starting to lose patience with this. Elizabeth was snapped out of her conversation with her siblings and looked at Ren "Oh sorry, well this place like I said is called Tartarus and its purpose is to summon the Nyx." Ren took a second to think but then remembered "Wait, Nyx as in the Greek Goddess? That Nyx?" 

"My Lavenza he is a competent cookie isn't he," the woman named Margaret remarked shifting her gaze to the shorter sibling. Lavenza then closed her eyes and smirked "More competent than yours at least," the sense of tension-filled the room until Ren spoke, "If I remember in Greek mythology she could grant people sleep or.... _death._ " That word seemed to give him chills. "Well the whole sleep thing is practically lifelong as she only brings death with her," he looked at Elizabeth with an astonished face at the fact.

"It's true, Elizabeth's guest was able to stop the destruction of humanity by sealing away the Nyx," Elizabeth looked down at the floor when hearing the statement. "Now on to the main problem the world is facing right now." A new voice spoke up and they all turned to see a man in a chair with a big grin plastered on his face. All the attendants then smiled and shouted in glee "Master!"

With confusion, Ren only looked at Igor and he seemed to noticed Ren's confusion as he spoke once more "It seems that this issue needs my aid as this is one of if not the biggest threat to humanity." "It seems due to Takuto Maruki's actualization being completed desires were meet and some are better than others, such as the _wish of death_ being stronger than ever Erebus grows stronger and with the addition of the guest that sealed the Nyx away being free letting the Nyx out of the seal, only turmoil will come to this planet."

Igor continued "If Erebus and Nyx come into contact with each other you can bet that this planet and all of its inhabitants will cease to exist." All Ren could think about was how all of this was his fault and how if he never would have helped Maruki in his plans then maybe just maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. "Trickster you must right the wrongs in this world or else this world we all have come to know and love will die alongside you and your friends." 

Then just as he was about to head out he overheard Margaret "You won't do this alone as there are others like you that will also help in the defeat of Nyx so stay strong," and with that, he was back at the floor looking to his left as it seemed to be the real entrance to Tartarus and he scaled the stairs to the entrance.

_2F..._

As he entered he looked and sighed ' _It's a damn maze just like mementos...great'_ then just as he turned the corner he was hit by a strange blob-like monster.

' _What the hell is that thing?'_ as he was licked by the striped shadow. He tried to summon Ishtar but nothing happened as he took off the mask and then noticed that he sensed no other persona but Arsene in his heart. ' _What the hell? It's like I started from square one!'_ but luckily for him this opponent was nothing and he was able to get rid of it. After that, he cautiously moved around Tartarus until he reached another green platform at this point he was trying to find the damn exit so maybe...

When he stepped on the platform he was right back at the entrance of the whole thing. At this point, he was going to leave he gained a bunch of information on Tartarus and the impending doom of the planet that he could just sleep for an entire day. He then looked over his shoulder at the entrance once more and thought ' _This is gonna be a wild one huh'_ then he left.

_Odaiba..._

When he was out he noticed that the lights were back on and people were no longer replaced with coffins. Then looked at his phone ' _I...its still only midnight?'_ He then realized that Morgana was gonna kill him if he was home any later so he then ran to try to catch the last train and luckily he did.

_Inaba..._

Yu was sleeping peacefully at least until he was awoken by his phone going off, he groaned as he reached for his phone on his nightstand and answered the call with a half-asleep "Hello?"

"Sorry for calling you this late Yu but I need to tell you something important," it was Mitsuru on the other line and that woke him up straight away. "N...no problem anyways what's up?" "We are pushing up our Tokyo meeting to tomorrow and we want you and your team there by then by that time as well," if Yu had water in his mouth then after hearing that he would have had an empty mouth and wet bedsheets.

"T..tomorrow why?!" "I will explain everything there but please do be there," just as he was about to make another comment the line went dead and he flopped back on his bed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into," was all Yu could ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and how quick the conversation went with the attendants and Ren I still need to work on conversations in the future of this story


	7. On to Tokyo!

_Former Gekkoukan dorm...._

After they discovered that Tartarus was not at the high school no more they decided to go to their former dormitory to regroup and discuss the issue at hand. As everyone sat down and looked confused and aggravated Makoto noticed that Mitsuru wasn't in the room and went to go find her. As he turned the corner he heard the conversation with her and the other person on the line.

After she hung up she sighed as she looked at her phone, "So we're going to Tokyo tomorrow?" Mitsuru jumped a bit and looked over her shoulder "Yes, we are meeting another group there to help us," she then turned and looked at him "I thought we would need as much help as we can get."

"Who was on the other line? Was it the group's leader or something?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Mitsuru nodded "Indeed and well, he has the same ability as you, the ability to summon multiple personas." Makoto for what it seemed to be the first time was shocked at the news.

"So another Wildcard huh, I wonde-" he was cut off as Junpei looked around the corner "Hey you guys coming or not we still need to discuss what our plan here is!" Back in the lounge room, they all sat in silence, they didn't know what to say with the Nyx coming back and the threat of humanity's demise again. "Ok everyone I need you all to pack for the trip to Tokyo by tomorrow." ' _Way to tell the news Mitsuru'_ was all Makoto thought as he facepalmed.

Just as he predicted everyone seemed taken aback with the news "Uh please tell me you're joking Mitsuru, we would have to leave by at least the afternoon and get on the train to be at Tokyo by tomorrow." Yukari was right they all had to rush their packing and also call off work and school for this in such a short time. "Well with the threat of the Fall we have to be going on short notice." Just as Akihiko was about to talk back about the notice they all heard a bark from outside and scratching on the door and they all turned to the door.

When opening the door a grey blur went past them and the next thing they saw was a familiar pair of red eyes and shirt that could only fit on a dog. "Koromaru!" they seemed shocked and looked at Ken in which he raised his hands in defense "Hey I already got my desire in having my mom back!" "Ah then it must be from me," they all turned to Fuuka who had her hands close to her chest "I guess I couldn't help that I wanted everyone to be together again, like the old days."

"Well then now that we got the pooch we have everyone here," Shinji said as he patted Koromaru on the head. "Not exactly," Mitsuru paused "We are still missing Aigis." Shinji looked confused "Who the hell is Aigis?" Then it seemed it wasn't something he wanted to ask and immediately dismiss the question. Akihiko sighed "Man this is potentially going to take all of my vacation days, but if it's for the greater good then I'll do it," it seemed everyone agreed, even though this would be a hindrance to their daily lives they still had a job in protecting humanity from the likes of Nyx.

"But why Tokyo? What makes you suggest that it's there?" Junpei seemed to ask what everyone else was asking. "Well it's more complicated then you would think but a couple of months ago the CEO of Big Bang Burger died-"

"Oh yea I was watching that live...wait he died on live television what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well, Yukari a week before my father came to grace me with his undead presence I was looking over the news and saw him in a photo with his daughter opening a cafe with her in Kichijoji," she then paused as if thinking but continued "Not only that but a cognitive researcher by the name of Wakaba Isshiki, a person that helped the Kirijo group, later on, was also seen but in Yogen Jaya."

She looked back at the group "What I am trying to say here is that I feel as though that these strange things started there and that we should investigate why," Makoto was convinced at her revelation and spoke, "Ok, we will be at the Port Island station by 12 o'clock sharp and we will meet up with this other group Mitsuru called in, then investigate and beat Nyx to save the world once more."

With that they were on board...or at least forced to be. They all started to leave to go pack and call off work to accommodate their schedule "Makoto," he turned to see Yukari right behind him, and then the feeling of being pulled was happening as she was now pulling him to go with her. "Yukari what are you-"

"We have spent a long time away from each other so I want us to catch up personally," she said while pulling his arm. "You know when you say it like that it makes it sound so sexual," he then noticed she was bright red that even in the dark he could see it clearly. "S...Shut up," then they reached the station to board a train going to her apartment to catch up.

_Yukari's Apartment..._

Her apartment was clean just like how it was in her room from the past as he looked around he saw photos of her on her furniture with the others. Then one photo caught his eye, it was the one they all took together after they thought that they had destroyed the dark hour. "That picture always brings back terrible memories, to be honest, I don't even know why I keep it, but then I realize it is the only picture of you that I have," Yukari then noticed what she said and blushed, she then put her face in the palm of her hand "Now that I say that out loud it just sounds creepy," she then sighed.

"I wouldn't say that," he then put back the phot in its original place and stepped towards Yukari, "I find it kinda cute, to be honest," he then smiled at her. They stared at each other and in a trance-like state they moved closer and closer to each other until their lips were connected and by now Yukari's arms were draped over his shoulders as Makoto's hands were on her hips.

They then separated breathing heavily with blushes on both of their faces. "I..it's been a while since I was able to do this with anyone," she managed to breathe out. "What do you mean? You haven't kissed anyone after our final battle?"

She then looked down and nodded "I've never just found anyone like you, someone that knows what to say when to say it, someone who I can look up to, someone that I can feel like myself with," she then hugged him "But...I know it can't last huh," Makoto then stiffened. Yukari then felt tears fill her eyes "Cause you'll be gone again after this...won't you?"

Makoto could say nothing and the only thing he could do was hug and hold her as her sobs filled the room her.

_Inaba..._

Yu was already at Junes food court with his baggage for Tokyo now just sitting here waiting for his friends and finally one of them shows up. "Ugh! Why do we have to leave so early man and on such short notice as well?!" Yu chuckled at his struggling friend trying to stay awake "Listen Yosuke they need our help so if they need it now then they will get our help now," Yosuke then glared at Yu "Don't you patronize me Mr.Goodytwoshoes."

Then the next two people came as Yukiko was laughing at something and pointing at Chie while Chie looked a little irritated. "What the hell Yu! I thought you said it would be next week!" "Quit yelling you're giving me a damn headache," Yosuke whined. "Why I oughta-" Chie was cut short as the last three people came with their own baggage.

"Yu we are super lucky the department let us have these weeks off or else we wouldn't hear the end of it from Chief," Naoto said with a tired expression. "Well at least you can take somewhat of a break from working," Kanji tried to make her feel better about this situation "Plus we are paying back a favor to other persona users so I see no harm."

"You are too positive for your own good Kanji," Naoto closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well like Kanji said they helped us save Inaba in the Sho incident and so we have a debt to pay," Everyone sighed knowing they couldn't get out of this but they understood. "Ok well seems that everyone is here and now let's head out to Tokyo," Yu said with a smile.they all seemed to do a tired "yeah" as they boarded the train to Tokyo.

_Shibuya..._

Ren was practically silent the whole day, he didn't know what to think about '... _this place like I said is called Tartarus and its purpose is to summon the Nyx...'_ he knows he saved the world once but...he couldn't even defeat Maruki with the help of his friends, how can he face against the goddess of death?

For the first time...Ren didn't have an answer to this issue. With Maruki missing and now Nyx being a threat his plate was full and now all of his attention was towards Phantom Thieves' work and it showed as during class Mr.Ushimaru yelled at the boy to pay attention. Then when he noticed a second time he did his classic move in throwing chalk at the teenager only for the teen to move his head slightly to dodge the chalk flying at his head. Mr.Ushimaru grumbled and went back to teaching.

As the final bell rang Ren immediately got up and started for the door. Morgana was currently at Futaba's due to Ren's request. He then took his phone out and texted in the group chat for a Thieves meeting later and as he put his phone away he looked up to the clear sky and thought ' _I can't give up! I will right these wrongs...no matter what_ '

Then headed home getting ready to tell his friends about the things he has learned the following night. 

_Shibuya 5 hours later..._

After getting off the train and getting out on Central Street "Hmm I just called Yu and he said it would still be a while until they come here," Mitsuru said looking at her phone then putting it back in her pocket. "Hmm well call me when they do come cause I'm going to look around this place," Akihiko began walking towards Shibuya with the other guys following, while the Yukari and Fuuka went back down to the Underground Mall. Mitsuru only sighed "I guess I'll be the one to greet the others."

_Underground Mall..._

"Well this place is a nice little place," Yukari said smiling. "I know what you mean, it seems to have every essential thing here," Fuuka was about to continue but was interrupted when they heard a loud groan "Ugh, damnit! Makoto we're going to be late for the thing," the woman then turned quickly shoving through Fukka and Yukari with another woman being dragged. The woman being dragged turned and yelled "S...So sorry!"

Yukari then glared "Geez talk about being a little rude," she then turned to Fuuka who looked shocked. "Uh?Fuuka? What's up?"

"Yukari...I don't think they are the group we are waiting for," then Yukari raised an eyebrow at Fuuka "No they aren't, why do you ask?"

"Because...I can feel that they also have the power of persona." 


	8. The meeting of SEES and Investigation team

Before Fuuka and Yukari could follow them and ask them questions Fuuka heard her phone ring and it was Mitsuru telling her that the other team had just arrived and that she will be waiting for everyone to regroup. As they were walking Fuuka might have had a worried look to cause Yukari to react "Hey," she lightly tapped Fuuka's shoulder and smiled "It's gonna be fine they might just have the potential and not be able to summon them." It seemed to work, but only a little as Fuuka nodded slightly.  
  


_Back at the train station..._

Everyone made it back in less than 5 minutes and now the two teams were standing face to face with each other. "So," they all looked at Makoto who was looking intently at the Investigation team "Who's your leader?" Yu in response stepped up and so did Makoto who were now toe to toe staring at each other's eyes. Everyone seemed nervous as the atmosphere seemed heavy. Then Makoto stuck his hand out "I'm in your care..." Yu then reached out and grabbed Makoto's hand and with the same energy "ME EAT YOU WHOLE..." and now all that tension left as everyone in the room was at the same level of confusion.

"Uhh is this some code we don't know about?" the two wildcards looked at Junpei "Yea and?" It seemed as though Junpei was going to respond to that but decided it would be smart not to for the sake of his sanity. "Anyways now getting away from that topic, let me introduce you to these two members," she then pointed at Shinji who currently had his back leaning on the wall "That is Aragaki Shinjiro, or you can just call him Shinji," 

She then looked over at Makoto and nodded towards him "And finally this is our leader Yuki Makoto, as Yu knows it he is also what you guys call a wildcard," now the entire Investigation team was perplexed "Isn't he a bit young to be your leader?" Chie raised an eyebrow. "Well, he was once the same age as us when we fought against shadows 7 years ago." Mitsuru looked uneasy and Makoto noticed "All you need to know is that I am more than capable to fight shadows," he then said with determination in his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Mitsuru continued "The rest of the team is here that you should know of...well besides Aigis and Labrys who are currently on another mission," after the introductions they started to talk about their journeys and began to walk to a Kirijo group owned hotel until they were all in a hotel room with everyone sitting around. When they were about to start the meeting Yu's phone went off and saw the ID as it read ' _Rise'_ he picked up the call "Hey Rise what's going on you haven't returned my calls, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine...now," Yu then was suspicious "Rise, you don't sound ok and don't try to lie again cause I can tell," he then heard a sigh from the other line "I..it's just that I had a run in...with shadows again." Yu's eyes popped open and everyone noticed as Ken spoke "What's the matter Narukami?" 

"Who was that?" Rise seemed to have noticed Ken's voice over the phone. "Ah well I am actually with old friends, you know the ones who helped us with Sho and all," then silence. "That's actually quite a coincidence actually, hold on put me on speaker real fast," Yu obliged and put her on speaker "Hey everyone it's me Rise!"

Everyone said hello back "Anyways, I have someone you'd probably want to hear from!" now it seemed that everyone was confused at least until a different voice came on speaker "Hello? Hello? Mitsuru?" Mitsuru then stood up and went next to Yu "Aigis is that you?"

"Ah, Mitsuru I'm so happy to finally be in contact with you once more!" Aigis seemed to be in high spirits "Anyways me and Labrys have completed the mission you gave us and have concluded that the apathy syndrome case has been here due to the dark hour."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" then silence as another voice rose from the phone "It's 'cause we ain't machines anymore Mitsuru!" 

"Labrys? Wait! Not machines what the hell are you talking about!" Now Mitsuru was somewhat yelling at the phone as everyone looked at each other with concern.

_LeBlanc..._

Ren had just told the group of what was told to him by Igor and the attendants and as he predicted there were the same results. Some tried to hide their worry and some were visibly worried. "So you're telling us that if we don't climb this Tartarus then all of humanity will be gone?" Makoto had her hand shaking really bad to a point that Ren thought she would cry a little. Ren could only nod at her. "This is so messed up man! How are we going to win against this thing!" Ryuji was furiously shaking his leg trying to calm down which didn't help.

"Nyx," Akechi began and put his hand on his chin "Correct me if I'm wrong but if mythology serves to be true then we are facing against the literal goddess of death here," Ren nodded and added, "Igor even stated that another person with our ability had to seal the thing since they couldn't necessarily beat it.

Silence was all there was. "So.." Futaba then hugged her knees "What's the plan?" Ren then looked down at his cup of coffee "Well Igor hinted at other persona users like us so with that I know that I'm going to fight this thing," they all looked at Ren.

"I'm not going to force any of you to fight alongside me, it will be on your own volition." 

"When you said that someone with the same ability as you and Akechi-senpai sealed themself to stop the Nyx," everyone looked at Sumire who was sitting at the counter "That practically meant they died....didn't it," she balled her hand in a fist so tight she would probably be able to draw blood. The thieves then looked at their leader "That's not what we should be focusing-" he was cut off by his girlfriend slamming the counter to stand up. "Well, that's what I'm worried about! You always put yourself last and never think of how others that care for you will feel with your actions!"

Ren then stood up himself "So I should let all of humanity die for my selfish needs! If I don't do this then everyone here will die! One taken life is better than millions Sumire!" After that, he saw tears in her eyes and she grabbed her bag and ran out. He reached out before she left but retracted it last minute.

"I'm sure she knows that this will have to happen and she doesn't disagree with your logic Ren, but she is just scared," Morgana looked Ren dead in the eyes until Ren looked away and sighed "I know that Mona but-" 

"No buts Ren," Haru had her hands on her hips and then pointed at him "You need to make up this instant with Sumire," and all the thieves excluding Akechi nodded along.

"Geez, we talk about the end of humanity and end up with some shitty romance drama," Akechi then walked past Ren "Just makeup with the damn idiot so we can start the mission," and with that, he left LeBlanc.

Ren then looked back at his teammates and all stared back "Ok, ok ill go and talk to her, I was going to do that tomorrow but it seems you guys won't even let me." then he found himself outside walking to the location he thinks she would be.

_Inokashira Park..._

Once more his prediction was correct as he walked towards Sumire who was sitting at a bench looking at the lake. "Aren't you cold?" Ren asked as he was walking towards her. Without looking his way she responded, "No, what do you want Amamiya-san."

' _Ouch yea she is really mad huh,_ ' "I just came to talk to you about what happened back there and I wanted to-" he was interrupted "I know! We have to save humanity and if it had to come down to you...then we would have to." He finally was able to sit down next to her. She was now looking down "Its...Its just,"

"Its what Sumire?" then he saw tears stream down "It's just I'm so scared of losing someone I love again! First, it was Kasumi, and now you! I...I don't know *hic* how to *hic*," he then reached over and made her lean on him as she cried "Ok, ok I get it, you don't have to say anymore," she gripped his jacket "Why, why you of all people?"

"Sometimes I wish you never discovered your persona ability, just so then you wouldn't have gone through most of the bad things you have experienced," he smiled slightly "If that were the case then all of my good memories would be gone too," Sumire then looked up to meet his eyes "I wouldn't have saved any of you, emphasis on _you,_ " he said poking her nose.

"Ren make a promise to me," she paused "I want to go on a date after all of this is over," he looked baffled "Sumire you know-" she put a finger on his lips "Promise me...please." He then smiled wryly "I promise Sumire." For the first time that night, Sumire smiled.

Ren took Sumire home and took himself home before the Dark hour began. 

_11:59 turning to 12:00 Odaiba..._

Both of the teams stood there as they saw the formerly empty lot seemingly grow buildings and twisting around each other. "So this is Tartarus huh?" Yu was astonished at the size of the thing. Fuuka was currently using Juno to scan Tartarus "It seems as though there are only three major shadows accompanied my a truly great amount of lower standard shadows." 

"Alright, so easy pickings to the top right?" Fuuka sighed at Junpei's question "No, those three shadows are as stong maybe even stronger than the arcana shadows we faced back then." "That means be careful in there Junpei," Yukari remarked "Hey I know that! Just askin cause it just seemed too easy ya know."

Seemingly with his old demeanor back, Makoto hit Junpei with the "When has anything been easy for us Junpei?" With Junpei sighing "Great forgot that I'm gonna be bossed around by a kid," Junpei was now sulking. "Uhh are we going to go in or what, cause I'm getting antsy here," Kanji seemed back to his brute ways at the right time.

"Yea Kanji is right I want to kick some butt and save the world," Chie said as she kicked the air and nearly kicked Yosuke in the head. "Woah what the hell Chie! Watch where you're striking damn it!" Chie then responded, "Well it's your fault for getting in the way!" Here they go insulting each other and yelling while Naoto hid her face and Yukiko laughing at Yosuke and Chie's argument. Teddie, on the other hand, was 'trying' to flirt with Mitsuru but ended up unsuccessful as he was on the ground in a minute flat.

Makoto then went next to Yu "They seem a little lively considering with all that is going on right now," Yu sighed "Yea I wonder why as well."

"Hey enough guys we have a mission to do remember!" with that they all stopped and followed SEES into Tartarus. Once inside they all looked above and were surprised at how spacious it was in the lobby.

Then a blue light flashed to the left of both Yu and Makoto as they turned to the light and saw familiar velvet doors. Both looked at each other and looked back to see both groups conversing, they then looked at each other and nodded as they reached for the doorknob of their respective door as the light from it enveloped them and heard familiar music they have not heard in such a long time.


	9. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter but felt I had to do it in order to say sorry for no updates in a while.

The next thing they knew they were sitting on a large royal couch with velvet cushions and darker blue outline design. Their attentions both were snapped back to the main task at hand as they heard "Well it has been a while since I have helped both of you in your journeys," they both saw the same old man with a rather large nose with a plastered on grin and bloodshot eyes looking at them.

They saw their old attendants behind Igor smiling and an unfamiliar smaller attendant with a straight face. The little figure stepped up and began "As I am aware you two are as accomplished as guests come, Minato you have successfully stopped the death of humanity single-handedly before plus wielded the power of the Universal arcana, and Yu has revealed the truth to save a town from control of a goddess and you are the only one that has used the World arcana and were able to wield its power."

"Oh I am so sorry," she then bowed "My name is Lavenza, I am the attendant of my trickster, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Lavenza then stepped back as Margret stepped up "We have seen that the three of you have lost your personas either due to dying or just not being able to keep up with defeating shadows, the both of you have reverted to a what seems like the start of your journeys from back then."

"So you're telling us we are back at square one again?" Makoto then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lavenza then chuckled "What my sister failed to tell you is that you three still have bonds formed that can never be broken, so in simple terms, you still have the personas that prove the bond that you have gained through your journeys."

"Well, at least we don't have to try as hard now...but there are still other personas that will be helpful in this fight," Yu sighed "Still though we need to work on our weapons and armor once more." Igor then butted in "I will bring you and your team in the velvet room once you meet the final piece of the puzzle you two are fated to meet," Igor then chuckled "This may happen sooner than later and it will surely be an interesting journey for all." 

"We shall now ask you to return to Tartarus to start scaling it," Elizabeth said excitedly. With that, they went towards their doors, and as they went through they both wondered what this _'Final piece'_ is. When returning they both turned around and saw both teams conversing with each other until Junpei turned his attention back to Makoto and Yu "Geez you guys are similar in just standing there looking at a damn wall for minutes at a time."

Makoto looked down and sighed "Let's just get this over with, I would like to know how long this may take." They all nodded and scaled the stairs and went through the second entrance of Tartarus.

When they all entered the first thing they saw was a thick fog in front of them. Shinji with a confused voice yelled, "What the hell is this?!" and just when someone was gonna respond they were attacked, Yu quickly fished through his pockets to find his glasses and successfully put them on. Throughout this battle, only Yu was able to take one what seemed to be the Rainey Sister which kept spamming Mabufula and keep downing Yukkiko, Makoto, and Akihiko. Then finally Fuuka had enough time to complete her analysis and yelled "This shadow is weak to electricity!" 

_'Perfect'_ Yu then summoned Izanagi and used Zio until all 3 Rainey Sisters were gone. Mitsuru's voice was then heard over the fog "Everyone we have to retreat!" and just like that, they were right back where they started with everyone exhausted. "What....the....hell...was...that," Ken managed to heave out. Naoto after catching her breath then stood up straight "It seems as though it's like the fog from the Tv world," Yu cut in "Yea it exactly was like that, my glasses made it visible in there and it seems you guys couldn't see a thing huh."

"So this fog is something you guys had to deal with when fighting shadows, geez this made things more annoying than ever." they all exhaled sharply. Yosuke then glanced over to Teddie "Well, Teddie seems you need to start making more glasses." "Aww, Yosuke you're helping me make them!" Yosuke was taken aback from this "What! Hell no I don't know how to make them!" Teddie then plead "Please Yosuke there are so many people and so little time to make them!" Finally, an annoyed Yosuke agreed to help Teddie make some more glasses for SEES.

"Let's get out of here, no use in being here now since we can't even see anything in there." Everyone gave an affirmative nod and headed out. With only questions in mind, they wonder how they will fare in this twisted tower.

_LeBlanc..._

With everything that has been happening it seemed like a load off when Ren had woken up on a Sunday. _'No school and I finally get some rest, I am already using my all of my luck aren't I?'_ He then groaned as he got up and went downstairs to find customers already in. With a confused look, he looked at Sojiro who only responded with "It's already afternoon kid." He then looked on the clock to which it said _12:19_ he did feel great though so maybe it wasn't all that bad. He said his goodbyes and headed out to see if the team was available. To his surprise, everyone was already with each other at the Jazz club in Kichijoji. 

_Kichijoji_...

As he entered the club the first thing he gets greeted to was an angry and annoyed tone from a certain detective "Well look who finally decided to wake up and get out," Ren merely sighed and apologized. "Don't worry senpai we all know what you have been doing with this whole thing going on," Sumire tried to cheer him up but Akechi was right he needed to get his head in the game or else.

As Ren sat down he started this meeting of sorts "Ok so we know that there is a tower that replaced Maruki's palace and that if we mess up again we might cause the extinction of humanity," he then put his hand on his head, for being only a 17 year old this was very annoyingly stressful for him. "I have more news!" Futaba seemed excited about this for some reason. "Last night, me and Morgana went to the tower to check it out," before she continued Ryuji cut in "Wait you two went by yourself! What the hell Futaba you guys could have gotten hurt!"

It seemed Ryuji's comment only hit air cause she went right past it "Anyways! I scanned the whole place and it seems as though there are only 4 major energy readings there! I am sure one of them is Maruki but the other three are completely foreign to me." Ryuji still stuck on the topic of those two nearly getting hurt tried to cut in "Hold on I'm still on the last topic why-"

Now it was Akechis turn to cut off Ryuji "So there isn't a lot of competition to the top is what you're implying?" Futaba nodded "Yep but there seems to be floors still filled with shadows in between floors of the 4 big shadows I've felt." 

Ann in her usual bubbly tone commented "Sweet so this is simply beat the other three shadows and get Maruki to give up on this reality then we won't have to fight this Nyx guy and all will be good right?" To which only was met with Akechi's harsh tone "Don't think this will be so damn easy, we don't even know if Maruki can change everything back...nor if he even wants to change it back," Akechi must still be pissed that he lost in the battle against Maruki that he felt he had to lash out.

"Hey don't talk to Ann like that she is just being hopeful!" Makoto shot back. Akechi in his sarcastic tone responded right back "Oh and what has being hopeful done for us huh? Jack shit is what, for all we know even if Maruki changes everything back we would still have to fight the Nyx, who from what I understand from Ren's interpretation of this thing is impossible to kill. I don't want hope, I want results, nothing more." With that, the whole room fell silent. 

Ren then spoke up "Both of you have your ways of thinking and both are correct, Ann if we stay hopeful then our moral will be even higher, but we shouldn't be so hopeful to which if something like the Nyx still coming after the changed reality then we wouldn't have a plan to defeat it." Once again Akechi spoke, "The only way to defeat this damn thing is for you to die correct?" Now the room was in a shocked silence they have danced around the idea at LeBlanc the other night but never outright said it.

Ren inhaled and exhaled sharply "Yes it seems like it will have to resort to that if needed." Ryuji took a sharp inhale and let it all out "AAARGH like hell I will let that happen! I will never let you go through with that, we will defeat this thing and you will live through it ya hear me!" Both Ryuji and Ren smiled at each other then it was like it was Haru's turn to be loud "Yea Ryuji is right, we will all try our best in order for everyone to celebrate our victory!" This seemed to be the moral boost everyone needed to go into Tartarus as every Phantom Thief all shouted in unison with a loud "Yeah!"

_Odaiba 11:59 pm..._

"Ok guys is everyone ready?" everyone gave a nod back to Ren. Just then it seemed as though the atmosphere changed and they all soon found out they were in their costumes. Ann was the first to say something "Woah this is so weird to be outside with these on huh?" Rumbling turned all of their attention towards the formerly empty lot as a tower stated to grow from the ground and left everyone astonished at the sight of Tartarus.

"S...So this is Tartarus, it does seem menacing." Makoto felt a single drop of sweat on her forehead. After their minute of admiring it, they all went in, and as the same with Ren when he first entered they all took notice of how spacious it seemed. "Ok, I'll be posted here and give you guys as much support as I can," they all looked back at Futaba and approved of this move. Ren then looked over at Sumire who was staring at the tower and when she finally noticed she looked back at Ren, to which he smiled and nodded and she returned the gesture.

"Ok everyone stay close and safe got it?" "Yea we got it don't worry Joker, we've done this thousands of times now," Ryuji said smirking. They then went in to discover they were in a castle of sorts with what the interior seemed. Ann was more confused than ever now "What the? Is this Kamoshida's palace?" To which Ren was quick to respond "No it's not, if it was then we would have seen a whole lot more of Kamoshida." Mona then jumped in front of everyone "Yea I don't sense a treasure anywhere so it couldn't be a palace, it's more like Mementos than anything." 

Futaba was currently helping the team find affinities and boosting them up to which she didn't see that a certain large group of people were currently nearby.

_Outside..._

"Ok! Take _Beary_ good care of these glasses as they are your only way to see through that thick fog over there," he started to pass around the glasses and he gave a certain pair to Makoto that warranted him to question the fuzzy bear. "Uhhh you're kidding, right? These don't look like the other ones they got." 

Junpei was turned away from Makoto like the rest of the team growing impatient "Just put them on Makoto geez don't be picky." With a sigh, Makoto put the glasses on and went up and was in the middle of his team to look at Tartarus. The serious mood was broken as they heard a snort followed by giggling, they all turned to Yukiko who was trying to hold it in but couldn't as Makoto looked at her. 

She then pointed at Makoto dying of laughter, they then all turned to Makoto who was currently wearing gag glasses. Everyone blinked at the same time and all tried to hold in some sort of laughter. In embarrassment, he thought he would never feel he threw down the glasses "Damn it bear give me an actual pair you damn liar!"

"Well since you were a good sport I will gladly give you a pair," he passed another pair that seemed legit. Makoto flicked the glasses open and put them on. "Can we just go in now we're wasting time."

_Inside..._

Just as they walked in Fuuka stopped everyone "Oh my I can't believe I oversaw this," everyone was confused about what she was talking about "There are other people here." That raised alarms for everyone. "Ten to be exact."

"We can take them it'll just take a couple of blows." Chie seemed a bit overconfident. Yu seemed to bring her down a notch "No matter we need to stay on high alert they could be enemies to us," Fuuka gasped which got the attention of everyone and then pointed to a certain part of the ceiling "There is a person there!" they all looked up to find only air. "Let me handle this," Naoto said as she aimed her Nambu model at the direction and shot. To everyone's surprise, the sound of metal clashing each other echoed on the floor.

_Futaba..._

A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt a slight rock in Al Azif. "Joker I've been found out!" "What!?" then she heard voices outside but they were mere murmurs to her as she started to feel her heart race increase by a lot. Her mind was racing she didn't know what to do, she couldn't even understand Joker over comms. She started to shake from fear "Get...coming...hide" were the only words she could understand from comms. She then slowly put her hands on the controls of Al and quickly did a 180 to get out of the area but it proved to be useless. She was hit with so many elementals then got hit with a physical attack and down went Al Azif.

Now in a wrecked Al she trembled, she knew she had to leave but she couldn't move and her heart rate seemed to keep on going up, and then light came through and she looked up to see shadow-like figures staring at her and with that she fell unconscious.

_Tartarus 1F..._

After hearing Futaba getting attacked they all went separate to find the teleporter and luckily Ryuji said he found one over comms. After regrouping they all went onto the teleporter to find a male with a beanie on carrying Futaba from the wreckage. In anger, Skull summoned William yelling out "Agneyastra!" All the attention was now towards the Thieves as some of the people in the group were hit and some dodged at the right time. Now everyone was in a defensive position "Let go of Oracle or else we will use force." Fox threatened in a ready position to summon Gorokichi.

The tension was then lowered as a grey-haired man stepped up with hands up "We don't mean harm, we are really sorry for hurting her, we were mistaken on our part for using so much force, but we thought she was attacking us so we defended." Skull was about to say something but was stopped by Joker "You were the first ones to fire at her and she freaked out, she isn't a fighter, she is merely our navigator."

Now the blue-haired boy stepped up as well "We again are sorry, most of the time strangers with persona abilities are usually enemies of us," now Joker had some more venom in his voice "That still doesn't excuse your actions," now up close to both Crow then joined Joker as back up. Just when things would hit its peak a bright blue flash grabbed everyone's attention and then a woman stepped out of the door that illuminated. 

"My what a scene this is," Elizabeth joked "Our master requests everyone in this room to come into the Velvet room," everyone looked at each other but Joker, Yu, and Makoto seemed to walk up normally to the doorway and went in so they all followed into this doorway.

_Velvet room..._

"My, My this is surely a first," the long-nosed man began and continued "Welcome to the Velvet room my name is Igor I am the master of this room and to help wildcards on their journies through times of need."

Lavenza began "This is truly a unique situation you all are in, the need of three wildcards who have forged bonds is quite unheard of but it is necessary as-" she was then cut off by Igor himself "The Nyx has grown stronger, much stronger than the last time you faced it, the reason for calling you all here, the reason for three wildcards to come together to fight this foe," he paused and looked at Makoto "Makoto, you don't have the Universal Arcana anymore correct?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto doesn't have his Universal Arcana anymore? How will they be able to defeat the Nyx now?


	10. Newly formed trust

Yu and Ren both had confused looks but they weren't the only ones "Universal arcana? What even is that?" Ren managed to choke out. To that Igor merely snickered "The Universal arcana is an arcana that can bring a beginning or the ultimate end, this arcana was made myself to counteract this foe and to bring back peace to this world. Makoto was the only one to get this arcana due to the Nyx seemingly unbeatable but used up its power to be a sort of gate to stop Erebus and Nyx from interacting."

Naoto was the first non-wildcard user to speak "So what you're saying here is that due to Makoto losing this card then we are all dead since we have nothing to fight it off with." "What a smart girl but I said that he lost the arcana," he then looked at the three wildcards "I never said that there was no way of getting one." Now everyone seemed even more puzzled of what this guy was saying to the point when Kanji had enough "Hey long nose just tell us what you mean damn it!"

Just like an old man laughs Igor mimicked it and began "Indeed, I can't make another by mere coincidence anymore but there is one way to make it from scratch," he then paused " _Magician,"_ just then tarot cards came out of Junpei, Yosuke, and Morgana and all garnered a reaction as Yosuke stepped back "Ahh what the hell is this!" and Morgana replied, "This is the arcana you were linked with to help the wild cards on their journey."

" _Lovers_ " just like with Magician the cards came out of the individuals that were linked to it being Yukari, Ann, and another appearing representing Rise even was frozen in awe as one by one arcanas he called out all either floated to Igor or appeared behind him. After calling forth all of the bonds that the wild cards have forged, the cards then formed a circle and spun until it was like a ring of light. Then finally in the middle a glowing card sat there begging to be picked up was there and Igor obliged, the glowing card was now floating in his hand and Igor began to speak "This is an artificial Universal arcana made from the bonds that you have with others in this world." 

Sumire then spoke up for everyone to hear "S...So whoever gets this card is basically destined to die?" Igor then answered "Yes, as this card is the only thing to stop an opponent like the Nyx and the only way to beat an unbeatable opponent is to take it out with you," he then paused once more "but there is one issue with this card."

The card itself seemed to get ripped into three parts alarming everyone "Due to this card being the culmination of your bonds not one of you is the sole owner of the card, you three are the owners." Ren then gritted his teeth "If my guess is correct then that means for the card to be at full strength then-" he was then cut off by Igor "Then you three must seal it together." 

Mitsuru then stepped up "Will it be just like time?" everyone seemed confused on the question she asked, "Sorry let me rephrase, will we potentially forget all that has happened with the dark hour once more?" Igor sat in silence instead Margret was the one to give the news, "Well yes and no," this made people have concerned looks all around and she continued "You will forget that this dark hour was even a thing but also the supposed "Tv world" and Metaverse will all be wiped from memories." A collective "What!" filled the room. Margret then had a grim look "It seems as though the dark hour, "Tv world" and Metaverse have all meshed into one super shadowland." 

Silence then filled the air, no one knew how to respond to this claim. It probably would have lasted if not for Margret "It seems as though you all need some time to process this, so for you to do that we will let you all go and talk amongst yourselves." Everyone but the Wildcards slowly nodded and turned towards the door "Oh one more thing that we should warn you all about when the Nyx is coming," they all turned back to look at Lavenza "I apologize that we have not told you sooner but our estimate time is on February 25th."

"Are you serious!" Yosuke seemed frustrated "That is only 10 days away! How the hell are we suppose to scale this damn thing in 10 days!" Yu then eyed Yosuke "Yosuke calm down we're not going to accomplish anything by yelling at them," then looked at the attendants and Igor "We can do it and," looked back at his friends and then back at Igor "I accept my part of the arcana." His friends knew they couldn't change his mind when it was set, all they could do was sit there and try to be brave as well.

Just then Makoto stepped up next to Yu and rubbed the back of his neck "I've done this before and I haven't changed my mind, I also accept my part of the arcana." Just like that, all eyes were on Ren and his decision. He stood there looking at his predecessors and looked back at his team. He then walked towards them, Sumire was shaking, here was another person she cared about dying for her but she remembered it's not just her, it's all of humanity but she still can't admit it doesn't hurt any less.

"It's honestly a no brainer for me, if I can protect the ones I care about then I'll do anything," Joker said with a smirk. "Magnificent I knew I chose the right people to be wildcards," Igor said while he pushed the three shredded pieces towards each wildcard." "Well, it seems as though there is no need for discussion huh." Without any other words spoken the three of them headed for the door going through leaving only the teams in the velvet room. "What will happen to their bodies" all eyes fell of Sumire.

Mitsuru walked up to Sumire "I can answer that in Makoto's case he pushed himself for a month to graduation day but he gradually got weaker and weaker as days have gone on until he died." "So Ren might just die in the classroom if he pushed himself to go on!"

"He might, death is only certain with this as far as I know," Mitsuru said looking down. Akihiko seemingly unfazed spoke "All we can do now is hope we can scale Tartarus in time for the 25th," he then shook his head "If we can't-" "Then all of humanity is gone" Ken finished.

_Outside of the Velvet room..._

Everyone had finally come out of the room and were standing in the lobby of Tartarus unable to figure out what to do. With a heavy sigh and rubbing the back of his head, Ren started "I suggest we go in tomorrow, my team just went in and are tired, is that ok with you two?" he then eyed the other wildcards Makoto nodded "It's fine we may need your team at it's best when inside here, who knows what lies inside." Yu also then nodded in agreement. "Alright looks like we are all in agreement!" Morgana then transformed into his van counterpart and in response, everyone seemed to gawk at the sight. "Di-did that cat just turn into a van?" Kanji lazily pointed at the van.

"Yup it's practically our mode of transportation," Ryuji said getting in in the meantime with the others. Meanwhile, Shinjiro put Futaba's unconscious body in the back of the van closing the doors.

Before he entered the van himself Ren looked back at the other persona users "Meet us at a small cafe called LeBlanc, we can discuss more there," and with that, he jumped in the driver's seat and drove off leaving everyone still stunned.

_Tokyo 5:30 am_

"Ahh! Finally off that plane feels amazing!" Rise stretched her arms out groaning. "All right! Now me and sis can finally see what the hell is going on!" Labrys voice seemed to echo off the walls of the hanger they were in. "Yes it does seem weird for us to have these bodies right now, and for the dark hour to return like this is unprecedented," Aigis said with a worried face. 

"Ah, the limo is here! Let's go girls we have are teams to catch up to!" Rise said with a bit too much excitement 


	11. Destinyland (Short Side story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before they give out the calling card to Maruki Ren wants some time with his favorite underclassman

_January 31st at the alleyway near Shujin..._

A rare sight for Sumire to see as she was standing in front of her senpai who was blushing lightly _'Oh my god senpai actually gets nervous'_ and she decided to break the silence "Are you ok senpai? You seem like you need to say something." She won't lie she was enjoying this and some of her enjoyment leaked out in her tone. Ren merely sighed and rubbing his neck while with his free hand reached in his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be tickets and held them in front of her avoiding eye contact. "I-I know we just started dating and all but since we are at the final stages of the palace and we just need to give out the calling card, would you like to go to Destinyland with me tomorrow, i-if not th-" he was cut off with her response "Of course I would love to go with you senpai!"

She was then met with an astonished face blinking furiously "O-oh then perfect," with that the confident looking Ren returned with his smirk and Morgana then popped out of the bag and gasped for air "Alright! I can't wait to go Ren!" Morgana was met with confused looks "Morgana it's just gonna be me and my girlfriend, no one else," Sumire then blushed at the fact that Ren called her his girlfriend, sure it was over the top for her but this is her first serious relationship and it's with someone she would love as long as she lives.

"Aw, why!?" Ren just smirked "It will be awkward when we reach Sumi's house after Destinyland and going home after," this made Sumire make her face as red as her hair and shouted "R-Ren-senpai! What do you mean by that!" Ren then turned over to Sumire "Hmm I only mean after I take you home I would stay quiet when walking home, I like to remember good times even if they just happened moments ago."

Ren then had his smirk even more noticeable "Why are you so worked up Sumire?" he then planted his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned over to his blushing partner "Thinking of something lewd?" to that he got low mumbled responses and she all of the suddenly yelled out "See you tomorrow!" and then ran to the station. Ren just stood there with a satisfied facial expression and turned to go deeper into the alleyway. 

"You know that tease was too far Ren," Morgana popped out once more. "Really?" he then put his hand under his chin thinking and was quickly broken as footsteps came and turned to see who the owner of the sound to be met with lips on his cheek. Then saw a still blushing Sumire with a fake annoyed look "Now we are even." Then once more ran the opposite way as Ren put his hand on the cheek she kissed in a shocked blushing expression and said "No I think she is fine." Keeping the expression on his face until he got to the cafe.

_February 1st train station..._

Ren was looking at his phone ' _Hmm a little early, guess I was too excited'_ his thoughts were broken as a familiar voice filled his ears. He looked up from his phone to see Sumire with her glasses on and hair down. She looked down at the ground "I-I hope you don't mind my choice of attire," Ren walked over to her until he was just inches away from her and grabbed her hands, she looked up at him to find him smiling at her "Sumire you look beautiful no matter the attire."

She blushed and looked away from his eyes "Geez you just know how to make me flustered senpai," he then chuckled "It's not hard when I speak the truth." with that he kept hold of her hand and guided her to the train they are supposed to be on for the magical land. Once they reached Destinyland they wasted no time and go to ride the rides and see the attractions.

_Late at night..._

Sumire was giggling while holding onto Ren's arm. "I always knew this place was beautiful at night but never thought it was this beautiful," she said with an amazed expression "Yea but I've seen something so beautiful that it makes this place look like nothing," she then giggled "If it's what I think you're going to say then that is incredibly cheesy," Ren responded with a laugh. They continued to walk around and then the announcements came on " _The fireworks show is starting soon, so will everyone present head to the castle to view."_ With that, they went straight to the nearby castle to witness the fireworks. As they started Sumire was so into watching she barely noticed arms wrapping around and rested on her shoulders and startled she looked up to be met with Ren.

"Ah is this uncomfortable for you," she looked into his eyes for what felt like forever as the sound of fireworks were in the distance and then the most joyful smile came upon her and responded "No, this is perfect," then looked back at the fireworks and leaned into his embrace.

_Sumire's home..._

"Thank you so much for today senpai," he smiled "No thank you for coming with me," and with the silence that seemed to last for hours they leaned in closer until both of them were as close as they physically could be. It stayed like that for a while until the door opened and light from that door fell upon both of them and a figure in the doorway coughed. Sumire surprised broke off the kiss "Ah! Dad! Uhh, we-" the figure known as dad to Sumire put his hand up and spoke, "Thank you Ren for dropping my daughter off." 

"Uh yea no problem," before this got any more awkward "Anyways see you tomorrow at school Sumi," and waved as he left. After her father closed the door and began walking to the living room "Sorry dad," this made her dad raise his eyebrow "Sorry for what?" this shocked her and it seemed to be showing as her dad smirked, "Just make sure if you do something like that it is done somewhere I'm not."

After that embarrassing tease she ran upstairs and flopped on her bed. She then reached in her pocket and took out her phone and looked at a certain picture that had Ren holding her in front of the castle, both looked so happy. This picture made Sumire smile and blush as she had a thought _'I should get a physical copy and frame it'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short story but I'm happy with it and I hope you all did as well


	12. Forced bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the format for this so it's easier to read without skipping.

_Train station afternoon..._

The sound of a stopping metro grabbed the large group's attention as the speaker on the train said "Yongen Jaya, this is Yongen Jaya" confirmed that they were heading in the right direction. Yosuke while in awe of how small it was spoken aloud "Man this place is like an alleyway in itself!" 

"Yea it doesn't look like a place to have a meeting of sorts," Makoto said while rubbing his neck.

They then treaded onwards having some trouble finding the place though, but luckily people pointed in the right direction. Now they were standing in front of the cafe to where other persona users were. Yu then opened up the door greeted by the sound of a bell and they all filed in. 

"I do wish you all were customers, but I think I know why you all are here," the man then put his apron off and walked through the crowd before he left he looked back at the group "Just don't wreck the damn place got it," after seeing the nods of the group he left.

Just then sounds of footsteps above them got to the stairs and out came 9 high school students and a cat. Then the boy with black hair began "It would be rude of me not to ask but would any of you like a drink?"

Mitsuru put her hand up slightly "No we are fine, thank you though," it seemed her response didn't stop Makoto though as he then sat at the counter, in response the black-haired boy grabbed an apron and went behind the bar to then get an order "I would like a Columbian Narino, black."

In a smug like tone black-haired boy smirked "Well don't we have a connoisseur," he then went to make the drink and while grinding up the beans he looked at the big group in a blank slated expression.

"This meeting might take a while so I suggest everyone sit." They all then found a seat and now no one but the black-haired boy and the new "Detective Prince" were standing.

After finishing the coffee and serving it to Makoto he then began, "So this will be a good time to acquaint ourselves I guess," he then put his hands in his pockets, "My name is Ren Amamiya, I hope we all get along."

"Jesus this will take forever if we do this," Akechi said as he covers his face with his hand "listen all you need to know is that we all have the same goal in defeating Maruki and this Nyx to get the world back in order."

"Who is this Maruki guy?" Yu asked curiously 

Ren gritted his teeth "He was one of the people that made this reality in where desires are granted by him, we failed to stop him and we are trying to make it up."

Junpei then stood up "Are you serious!" Junpei was visibly pissed "We have to deal with this AGAIN because you idiots couldn't beat ONE guy!"

Mitsuru with her arms crossed shouted "Junpei!"

Before she could say anything else Junpei began again "No! Because of them, you have to see your dad again, Yukari has to see Makoto again, Shinji is back, Ken has to see his mom again, and even then there is only a slim chance we can beat the Nyx again!"

Ryuji heard enough as he then stood up as well "Listen here asshole, don't make it out to be as we didn't try our damn hardest against him!"

"Enough!" the three leaders of each team shouted.

"Junpei keep your emotions in check, we don't have to like them and it's only a temporary alliance so calm down, plus now that we have the Universal arcana on our side again then we have doubled our chances" Makoto said while glaring at Junpei.

"Tch" Junpei then sat down and crossed his arms and a nasty emotion was on his face.

"Ryuji, don't escalate this issue, even more, Junpei is right we are at fault for not being able to beat Maruki, we were too weak and didn't think," Ren said while cleaning glasses at the bar counter.

After Ryuji sat down tension seemed to be back down to the minimum and Ren then spoke up once more "I do apologize though, as due to us we all have to face our troubles once more," Ren then bowed a bit.

"N-No it's fine really! Yu said shaking his hands.

After that little altercation, they all introduced themselves and shared a little about their respective journeys. Ren then looked at the clock.

Ren then realized something "Ah so now there are two Makotos, that might be a bit confusing," brown-haired Makoto just smirked and answered, "Just call me by my last name Niijima." Everyone then nodded in agreement 

"Hmm, its almost time, when I and my team went in there we had no issue so I can guess with everyone here that we could get to this major shadow by today."

He was met with nods from everyone. Just then the bell ringed introducing a woman with long brunette hair walking in with her eyes closed sulking like "Man trying to find them is so dang hard right n-" she opened her eyes to then find multiple pairs of eyes staring back.

"R-Rise?" the shocked face of Rise was then replaced with glee as her face lit up and ran over to her boyfriend.

"Senpai!" Rise then leaped and wrapped her arms around his neck and began giving quick kisses on his cheek.

”Ah I’ve missed you so much!” She then noticed others in the room and quickly got off of Yu and was embarrassed.

Ryuji with wide eyes and a gaping mouth somehow managed to talk "Holy shit it's Risette." 

"Who?" It seemed Ren and Makoto were confused about who this Risette is.

Yosuke and Ryuji seemed to have the same thing on their mind as both seemed to mimic each other "Eh! How the hell do both of you not know about the most popular popstar worldwide!"

Ren merely chuckled and scratched the back of his head saying "I'm not all that into popstars." 

While Makoto had an unamused face sipping his coffee saying "And I've been technically sealed before she became well known."

Then there was a silence that lingered until at least the bell rang again bringing in two other girls.

"Heyo everyone!" Labrys said with a smile.

It seemed as though everyone was shocked as the two formerly known machines were now, well, humans.

"Uhh, what's going on why is everyone gawking at them?" Haru asked politely.

Mitsuru seemed to answer that relatively easily "W-Well they weren't technically humans before and now here they are in the flesh...literally."

Ren then put his hand on his chin "So Maruki even managed to get the desires of other forms of life as well?"

Aigis looked over at Makoto to reluctantly walk over to him.

"Y-You're alive." Aigis didn't know what else to say.

But Akechi had enough of these reunions "Can we focus on the task at hand already! It's gonna be 20 minutes until the dark hour happens so can we just make a plan already."

"We might as well head out now," Ren said looking at his phone.

_Tartarus...._

Everyone stared up at the looming tower in mixed feelings about what is about transpire in this tower. Just before they were about to enter a high pitched voice was raised.

"Wait!" they all turned to see a Teddie bear-like costume with its hand raised, it then went up to the Phantom thieves and planted glasses in their hands. Inspecting the glasses Ren had to ask "Uh? Why did you hand these to us?" 

Teddie then began "These glasses will help you see through that thick fog in there." and he was met with confused looks from the group and Haru seemed to confirm their visible confusion "Uh fog?"

"Wait you guys can't see it?" Yu then put his hand on his chin and came up with a possible solution "Maybe those masks on your faces have some kind of power to help you, might be a possibility."

Sumire interrupting Yu's thought "No need to be a party pooper but we have only 9 days to do this if I'm not mistaken, and I would think it would mean we only have 3 days for each major 'stage'"

Mitsuru then chimed in "Sumire is right if we want to ensure the safety of the people then we should not worry about the little things so we can focus on the task at hand." Everyone nodded and started to head over to the tower.

Makoto then stepped in "First we have to do teams, so it will be more efficient when going through Tartarus. Now we won't have to worry about fatigued members and with this plan, we can easily go through this tower." Everyone was on board with the idea, so they then picked 4 more members to join Yu, Makoto, and Ren.

The picked group of 8 went through the first major stage in which had 8 stages, one of every dungeon the Investigation team had cleared from the past until they were looking at a set of stairs.

Fuuka then said, "These stairs lead to the powerful energy I feel." Everyone did a nod practically confirming that they're ready for the upcoming battle.

When they went up it was incredibly dark, everyone but the wildcards felt something odd going on and when the lights went on they knew why. The leaders were in a ring-like arena.

Ryuji then yelled, "W-What the hell I can't use my persona!" Now everyone was trying but they couldn't as well causing panic among the teams. Just when Ren was gonna confirm if everyone was ok the floor in front of them seemed distorted and three figures rose up from a gooey liquid and made the three wildcards break out in cold sweats.

Ann then yelled out as well "Wait, is that Crow!" she then looked over to see the real Crow looking astonished and pissed at the same time. Junpei then grabbed the cage and growled out "Takaya!" Naoto then sighed "Adachi".

Even though they were merely copies of the originals they were still just as powerful even the three leaders knew that. The standoff then came to an end as the shadow Adachi screamed out "Magatsu-Izanagi!" then he reached his arm out and continued "Atom Smasher." Just like that Yu who was still reeling from the fact that there was a shadow Adachi was hit with powerful blows making him quickly fall to his knees with only the support of his katana keeping him up.

Ren and Makoto on the other hand quickly ran to the opposite sides but were both met with a shadows of their past matching in stride with sickening grins.

It seemed like deja vu for Ren, with going blow for blow with Akechi. Both seemed evenly matched with blocking and striking. Then Crow swiftly moved away from the Shadow Crow's outfit then seemingly changed from his black attire to his white attire, after that Ren knew what this Crow was going to do.

He tried to quickly change from Arsene but was too slow as the shadow then yelled out "Robin Hood! Kougaon!" 

This made the leader of the Phantom Thieves howl out in pain, and was now slumped up against the wall seemingly knocked out.

Seemingly all of the Phantom Thieves yelled out "Joker!". While the real Crow was in the corner ' _Why are you so blind Maruki!'_ "Hey, joker don't tell me you have gotten soft after our own little scuffle," his hand then tighten up to a ball "You are seriously making it seem like he is stronger than the original!" Akechi still remembers when his duel with Ren went and how he was the first one on his ass, and that dumb image of Ren smiling with his hand out to help him up.

"Heh, you're right Crow this thing isn't anything like you," Joker then slowly got back up to then wipe the blood from his mouth smirking "I guess I was still shocked how weak this shadow is compared to you."

Joker then shot his pistol at the shadow to which blocked by using its sword, but with that distraction, Ren closed the distance between the two. Before the shadow could notice Ren had already connected his fist to Akechi's face.

The force of the punch made the shadow fall back and when the shadow Akechi looked up he saw a smirking Joker looking down upon him with the barrel of the gun at his head and the sound of a gunshot went off.

"Did you really have to be that theatrical," the real Akechi said irritated at the sight he just witnessed. Joker then looked at Crow and shrugged "Guess that was payback huh." Ren then felt groggy and fell to one knee holding his head. ' _Looks like I need to take a breather,_ ' he then looked up to see his predecessors fighting and smiled ' _If they really are wildcards then they should be able to do this without my help_ ' 

Takaya then stepped forward and grinned at Makoto "Bufudyne" he missed the first time but even so the shadow kept spamming the move until it connected hurting Makoto even more than before. "D-damn it, this bastard left no room for me to change personas," Makoto said while trying to keep on his feet.

But with this time he quickly changed from Orpheus to Surt and yelled out "Ragnarok!" shadow Takaya then screamed out in pain as his body was consumed in flames. In anger, the shadow then yelled out "Bufydyne" once more but this time Makoto was ready and in an instant called out Scathach to resist the damage. Then did myriad arrows and luckily for him seemed to take down Takaya.

Now hunching over heavily breathing "You were weak before and you're weak still," Makoto then blacked out due to exhaustion.

The shadow of Adachi then slowly walked to the barely standing Yu. Then Magatsu-Izanagi went in for a slash at Yu only to be met with another oversized blade from a spear. "Tch why don't you just die to make things easier." Yu then jumped back from a vaporal blade and called in his secret weapon.

Smirking himself Yu crushed a card and yelled out "Yoshitsune!" then continued "Hassou Tobi!" Wide-eyed the shadow Adachi felt like he was hit a full 8x and was now the one on his knees breathing heavily. Smiling, Yu was about to say something but was interrupted by his successor "What the hell! How do you have Yoshitsune now!" Yu then shrugged "I don't know I just felt him in my-"

"Aaaaaarrrrrggg" all the attention was now drawn back to a screaming Adachi who now was eyeing Yu. "You piece of shit I will end you!" he then stood up "Heat raiser!" a glow then was around Adachi "If I die then I will at least take one of you with me!Maziodyne!"

"Shit!" Joker then went over to a knocked out Makoto and while quickly getting there he changed personas in an instant "Odin!" Lucky getting there in time holding onto Makoto, Odin then took all of the electricity without taking any unnecessary damage.

Back to Yu who wasn't concerned at all only said "You idiot," then Adachi was hit with what felt like the god of lightning hit him with off of his might. "You seem to not know that Yoshitsune can reflect electric attacks, and with that heat raiser boosting your attack I'd say you just killed yourself." Just like that the shadow that was cooked disappeared.

Now all the wildcards seemed to have finally let out a breath of fresh air as their first trial has just been completed, now only two more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus how long have I been out huh. I am really keen on ending this series just because I want to see it through and I hate seeing that ? next to my completed chapters. Very clunky chapter but I am really excited for the next one.


	13. Perfect Reality?

As the bell rang through the school the chatter of students began right after it. Ren then got up "You good Ren?" his cat companion said while looking out from the desk. Ren smiled and waved Morgana off "Oh yea just tired you know," his smile then fell, and turned towards the door and left the room, he had been tired this morning since going to Tartarus kept him from getting his full hours of normal rest. 

He then sighed as holding his head ' _I think going to the nurse will help_ ' was all he could think about until he ran into his best friend who was talking with another person. "Ah RenRen! Just the guy I wanted to see." This prompted Ren to raise his eyebrow at Ryuji "Why?" was all he seemed to respond with.

Ryuji then grabbed the person he was talking to by the shoulders like he was presenting him. "This is our new transfer! He came from Gekkoukon high and in his second year." and the excited Ryuji looked at the guy he was next to and nodded. "Ah! Hello, my name is Ryoji Mochizuki!" he then extended his arm asking for a handshake and Ren took the hand to shake. "Ren Amamiya, but you can just call me Ren," glaring at Ryuji using that annoying nickname.

"O-ok then you can just call me Ryoji then!" Ryoji then had a genuine smile but for some reason, he felt off but didn't press further. He then looked at the clock and saw the time "Ah, sorry for cutting this short but I need to go get some food!" and then swiftly left. 

Ren was now looking at the store a little irritated and it seemed to show a little as the cashier seemed apologetic "So sorry Ren but it seems that we are out of the food you usually buy." Ren then fixed his expression "Oh its ok, it's mostly my fault for coming so late." He then left on an empty stomach.

While walking he overheard some conversation "-yea and he wasn't even making any comprehensible sentences, just groaning and making noises, he seemed pale as hell too." this caught Ren's attention. ' _From what they said it sounds a little like apathy syndrome that happened about 9 years ago...don't tell me that Tartarus has something to do with this_.'

Ren found himself at the door to the roof, ' _Could use some fresh air right now_.' When he opened the door he was greeted with a pair of red irises staring into his own ash-grey eyes. 

"Sumi? What are you doing here?" his girlfriend then set her lunch down and stood up "Ren-senpai, I was just eating up here since it was nice out!" Ren then stepped away from the door and moved closer to Sumire and began "You are very easy to read, I know something is on your mind," he then was close enough to grab her hand and smiled "You know you can tell me right?"

A blushing Sumire looked up to Ren and let out a breath of air that she seemed to be holding back for a while. Still looking at the ground "Can we sit down please." Ren just nodded and fingers still locked together she guided him to a pair of chairs together.

Then their hands were released from each other and were now staring at the courtyard. "So? What's troubling you right now Sumi?" she kept quiet for a while but then spoke up "I-I'm just thinking about the future and all, how things will be when we take the dark hour down." Ren wanted to say something but he felt like Sumire still had more to say and he was correct.

"I talked to Yukari-san, about what happened after they beat the Nyx and," he noticed her hands shake," she told me about how on the day she finally remembered her and Makoto's adventure through Tartarus, he was dead when she got to him."

"And well it got me thinking, what if after we beat Tartarus and this reality and I f-for-," she tried to finish the sentence but she just couldn't get it out instead sobs came. Ren then leaned over and held her while she was sobbing. He felt her tight grip on his jacket "I don't *Hic*I don't want to forget you senpai! I don't want our memories to be gone for me. Senpai...I'm scared, I'm scared to lose you."

Ren wanted to say something but even he had no words to comfort her because she was possibly right, Tartarus and Mementos fused so the possibility of them forgetting the ventures in Mementos was possible and they had no idea what will happen if this reality is gone for them, all he could do was hold the one he loves as she cried. 

_Late night at LeBlanc..._

The large group of Persona users were once again gathered in the small cafe discussing on the next task at hand. 

"8 more days, jeez this is such a pain man," Yosuke said while taking a drink of his soda. "Yea this even less time than last time for us, but after the leaders finished the first trial I got some hope for us!" Junpei said while leaning back in the booth.

"Tch you really are that much of an idiot to think they 'easily' won," Akechi said while leaning against the bathroom door. He then continued "Now then we only have two more trials but if we take into account that the first trial had all of us go through dungeons that Yu's team went through then I am sure that we will have to do the same."

"Anyways we should get going it's going to be midnight soon," Yu said seemingly rushing out the door. The others follow with slight concern, not for Yu but for what they will potentially face.

_Tartarus..._

As they entered the lobby something already was seemingly off about it until a booming voice spooked them. They looked for the source and found a man with a white and gold attire standing at the top of the stairs.

"Maruki!" Joker said with gritted teeth. The man named Maruki then welcomed the group of persona users outstretching his arms to start. "All of you have witnessed or were pained from this cruel world, all I am is a man who would love nothing more than to take away that pain." Maruki then gave a heartfelt smile.

Mitsuru then stepped up "Maruki was it? I don't know why you're doing this but no matter what this reality you speak of is not a good thing as you may think! We...we are humans who learn from mistakes, who learn through pain and you want to take that away!"

At this point, Maruki's smile was long gone and now with a disappointed look as Mitsuru continued with her speech "If you simply solve everyone's issues what will be there for us to grow! So please, stop this cause if you don't there is a great evil that will come of this!"

Maruki then closed his eyes "I'm sorry but I can't do that. You say that pain is needed to grow but yet it can also degrees a person to his or her lowest point, to the point that they would love nothing more than to die." This caused the SEES team to flinch a bit. "Just think about it if you all will just accept my reality then I can change the desires of all, of all mankind and there will be no wars, no poverty, no sadness." He returned to his outstretched arms and looked down on the team.

"Maybe this will change your mind." A light then began to illuminate behind him, Ren seemed to notice as he turned to the others and screamed "Don't look!" a white flash enveloped everyone leaving blindness to all.

As Ren lifted his head from his arm he saw only himself, Yu, and Makoto standing at the bottom while all of their allies were all seemed to be knocked out and wrapped around by the tentacles of Azthoth. He then saw Sumire also wrapped around and that pushed his buttons "Maruki give them back now damnit!" 

"They will be safe I assure you that, but, they will be experiencing a future that I can give them if they choose to side with me." This made Ren even more pissed "They already didn't want to be apart of this reality Maruki! Why force them to I've in that!" Maruki seemed hurt but that expression quickly went away "If they want a pained reality then fine but why put all of your eggs in one basket? Wouldn't they like to see what life could be?" He then turned away from the three "They will be freed once you clear the second trial...if you can even clear it that is."

With that, he disappeared. Ren then fell to his hands and knees pounding the concrete ground "Damn him, damn him!" Makoto then went to Ren's side and had a hand on his shoulder "You need to calm down Ren, we can't clear this without you being cool-headed."

"How can I," Ren then had a memory of his time on the roof with Sumire earlier, Ren then felt something fall from his face, it was tears. "How can I be cool-headed when he's only going to cause them more pain, more pain that we can't fix but instead initiate!"

"They wouldn't want to go back on us like that Ren, they understand that we have to do this," Yu said while still looking at the top of the stairs where he saw Rise and his friends. But a chuckle brought his attention to the teenager "That's rich coming from you, have you even told Rise of our plan."

"I-" Yu turned to the ground, he didn't know what to say to that, Ren wasn't wrong, if he did trust Rise to go along with the plan then he would have told her by now. Makoto had enough of this "This is no time to turn on each other, remember we have our friends and loved ones captured so I suggest we get off our asses, quit worrying about what will happen, and save them." 

Ren then got up and wiped his tears away and took a deep breath "You're right Makoto," he then looked at Yu "And sorry for saying that, it was uncalled for," to which Yu smiled at Ren "No it's fine, I needed someone to say it." Now that all three were calm and collected they then went inside to face against the second trial.

_???..._

"Mom...Mom...MOM!" Yukari then shot her eyes open and sat up straight to then look for the source of the voice and saw a girl looking around her teen years with medium-length blue hair and blue eyes at her bedside. Yukari then scratched the back of her head "Geez Mina do you have to scare me like that." 

Mina then had a blank slated facial expression and shrugged "Dad made breakfast and tasked me with waking you up." "Anyways since my task has been accomplished I'm going to go wash my hands." Mina then left the room. Yukari smiled "Expressive as ever Mina, just like your father." She tossed her legs over the side of her bed and stretched her arms up high letting out a loud groan. 

She then got dressed and walked downstairs to an amazing sight. While Makoto was making the pancakes a smiling Mina was playing with a little girl with brown hair. Yukari then went behind the high chair to swoop up the little girl and in a baby voice began to talk to her as if the baby understood "Why hewo there haws my wittle Takara dowing." the only response she got were giggles that would make any parent smile. Mina only put her hand to her face "Mom you are seriously embarrassing sometimes," Yukari then put Takara back in her high chair to then put her hands on her hips "Oh please you enjoyed it as a baby too."

Just when she was about to retort that statement Makoto then put a plate full of pancakes and a bowl of fruit on the table. "Eat up before it gets cold." Yukari then smiled and put her arms around her husband's shoulders "Thanks hun." and kissed his cheek. A rare blush then spread across his cheek "Yea, yea now hurry, we're going to meet the others for the gathering." They then had a wonderful breakfast.

_???..._

A nice morning it seemed as the sunlight had hit the room and beamed into an idols closed eyes. "Mmm," she then opened her eyes and shifted them to see her husband putting his pants on yawning. He then noticed that she was awake and smiled "Goodmorning to you sleepyhead." 

Rise giggled and sat up. "You're not gonna cover-up? It'll be awkward if Kaito came in wouldn't it?" confused she looked down and saw she was nude, but she just shrugged "Nothin you haven't seen before."

"You're right but I would like to be at the meet on time so please." Rise laughed at this comment "Senpai when did you get so perverse, I swear Yosuke did something." She then felt like she was falling and opened her eyes wide to see Yu on top of her pinning her wrists down. "No more like you did something," he then kissed her neck multiple times before letting go of her wrists and getting off of her.

"H..Hey" Rise spoke up. Yu then turned to look at his blushing wife "How about we take a shower, you know to get clean before the meet an all." Yu then smirked and went over to hold Rise "And you tell me I'm perverse."

Yu then looked at the door "Let's hope Kaito is gone," Rise only smirked "I'm pretty sure he's currently going to Amamiya household to greet Akira, guess liking your underclassman runs in the family." "Ok if we keep talking about this I'm gonna lose excitement," Rise only groaned and yanked Yu to the shower.

Luckily they ended up making it to the meet on time....but barely.

_???..._

A certain red-haired woman and her black haired husband were currently enjoying sleep while in each other's arms...that is before a trio of troublesome kids and their family cat came bursting through the door and being loud as they could be.

"mmmugh" Sumire was trying to wipe her eyes while her kids all tried to tell her and her husband who was yawning and stretching. "Ok, Ok can we all just calm down and speak one at a time?"

Still, a word jumble but Sumire put it together "Mmm so you three made breakfast for all of us," Sumire then smiled "I appreciate that," she then grabbed all of them in a big hug.

"Ah mom c'mon this just makes me not want to do this again," Sumire let go and acted hurt "Aw my little Emi is so mean to her mom where did I go wrong." Emi had her right eye twitch and sighed "Whatever." 

Just as they all were leaving the room Akira their youngest by seconds spoke up "Uh dad Kaito texted me he was coming over, is it fine?" Sumire turned around to see Ren seemingly paused eye twitching. Sumire sighed and answered with a smile for Ren "Yes sweetie Kaito is always welcomed over," Akira then had the brightest smile and texted away.

"Man Sumi you are too nice," Ren said when he was next to her. Sumi then pouted and poked him in the chest "And your too protective, this reminds me when we were in high school you know, and just look at how happy she looks," Ren saw Sumires smile and couldn't help but smile too. "Alright, we must eat and get ready for the party!" Ren laughed "Kyan with you here we wouldn't be late even if you'd have to drag us," he then put a hand on his eldest child's head and smile "Let's just enjoy this ya got that."

_???..._

It seemed as though everyone gathered on time as all persona users gathered smiling and laughing. "Ah, Sumire!" The redhead turned to see Yukari walking over to her with a baby in her arms.

*Gasp* "Aww is this Takara! She is so cute! Can I?" Yukari only smiled and giggled "Of course," she then passed Takara to Sumire who kept bouncing the baby up and down "Ah she is so precious, you know Ren and I have been thinking about another one," Yukari then was wide-eyed "Really? Geex you guys rabbits or something?" Sumire only chuckled "No, it's just I guess since my other babies are growing up and soon leaving the nest I want another."

"Yukari then looked up "Guess I can see that." She then looked across the field to Makoto, Yu, and Ren talking and laughing. "Heyo you two," both girls looked over to see the Rise waving walking over. "Hey Rise there you are, where were you?"

"Ah just had to tell my producer that I'll be taking a long break from the studio," Rise then grinned and it seemed the hint reached both Sumire and Yukari as they had shocked faces "You mean.." Rise keeping the grin and nodded her head "Yep me and Yu are having another child." 

"Congrats!" They both seemed to say as they hugged. After that hug, they sat there looking at the field as the children were all conversing with each other and joking around. Yukari smiling began "This is so perfect..." she then looked at Makoto again and her smile fell "Too perfect." Just then all three of them had a sharp pain in their heads. Sumire looked up to see everyone else except Makoto, Yu, Ren, and the kids were on the ground clutching their heads in agony.

_Tartarus..._

Everyone began to stand up groggy and groaning Kanji seemed to say what everyone was thinking "What the hell...was that?" "That my friends was a possible future," they all frantically looked to see Maruki standing in front of them.

Just when Akechi was about to draw his gun Maruki put his hand down "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you all are weakened from seeing into the perfect future." Akechi then relaxed his hand and let it drop to his side "Elaborate more on that 'possible' future bullshit you're trying to spout."

Maruki smiled "That was a future in which you let me continue my actualization, you all saw how perfect it was, everyone was happy and having families without a care in the world, that is how life should be lived."

Maruki's smile then dropped "But if you want that kind of future, you'd have to take the ones that don't want it out of the picture." Right on queue, a groan was heard behind them, they all turned to see their leaders laying on the ground barely alive.

"You all can put your faith in them but take high risks, or you all can put your faith in me and not fear of risking everything." Maruki then walked through the stunned crowd and summoned his cane like weapon and hovered the sharp tip over Joker's neck and said "The choice is yours to make."


	14. Early arrival

Everyone stood in stunned silence as their leader's lives were at stake. "Wh-What do you plan to do if we want that reality we saw," Sumire hesitantly asked.

Maruki then sighed "Sadly they only way for that reality to happen I'd have to _make_ new people that would be content with that world," he saw the confused and yet scared faces in front of him and looked down "In other words, I'd have to kill them and recreate them to be both of your likings and have the desire to stay in that form of reality."

No one moved an inch and all that was heard was practical sweat dropping on the floor "I know that it seems irrational but they are the only ones who will always reject the realities I make, and they were going to die either way."

"What?" Everyone turned to see Rise looking shocked "No, he won't die, my senpai, my boyfriend he never told me that so I can't believe you!" Maruki then looked so disappointed "It's sad to see that even as allies you choose to keep secrets that affect others so badly."

Rise was shaking as she saw everyone looking for an excuse but can come up with nothing. After those looks, she then fell to her knees wide-eyed on Yu "No, no, no he never told me this." Tears streaked down her face as she saw the first and only person to know and love her actual self on borrowed time. 

"It seems as though you will all need more time to think," he then made his cane that was close to piercing Jokers nape disappear and he began to walk away from the group until Rise screaming out "Wait!" He looked back at a Risette that looked like a mess "How do we know we can live in a perfect reality when we now that this Nyx is coming!"

Maruki just smiled lightly, he got to her, "I have a plan that can prolong the Nyx enough to where this world won't be harmed and you all can live out your lives without fear or pain, ill tell you all more soon...trust me" after that, he vanished leaving the team wondering what to do next.

_LeBlanc..._

Ren fluttered his eyes open as the sunlight hit his face and slowly with a stinging pain on his abdomen sat up and looked around. He was in his room and smelled coffee, so instinctually he got up and went downstairs to see Sojiro cleaning glass mugs "Oh well look who finally decided to wake up," he said while putting the clean mugs in place with others.

Ren then felt pain in his head and asked "Wh-where is everyone?" with Sojiro answering while putting all of his attention to the curry "Their at school presumably," this caused Ren to be confused. They went into Tartarus on Saturday night going into Sunday morning.

Sojiro then looked at Ren "Kid you've been out for 5 days," Ren then widened his eyes as Sojiro continued " You were only ever up when we had to spoon-feed your food...it was like you were in a trance-like state...it was...odd."

All Ren thought was that there were only 3 days left 'til the Nyx comes and that was a huge hindrance. All they could do now was do the final trial tonight and hope for the best. Just when he was about to go upstairs to get ready for school the bell rings and in came Mitsuru and Makoto.

Mitsuru looked straight at Ren and said "Ren I'm glad you are up cause we need to talk," the look on Mitsuru's face said it all, and all he did was nod, then both Mitsuru and Makoto followed Ren upstairs.

_Later in the night..._

All persona users were all in Leblanc once again but this time the air felt heavy. Even after Ren's friends came to the shop and saw he was ok they seemed...off like they weren't sure of something.

But that was going to be dealt with later as they had only 3 more trips until the Nyx arrives, Ren then decided to grab the attention of everyone "Ok so we're all here and we only have 3 trips left until we face off against Nyx and potentially Maruki, but I'm confident that we can do this...and get back to the correct reality."

Most of the users nodded but also looked at each other concerned. They then all packed to head over to Tartarus, as they got in and fought through the original Tartarus floors without issue they were on the final flooring no time.

Looking around, the three wildcards were awaiting their third and final trial. It didn't take long until Maruki's voice could be heard "I see you all made it to the floor, I hope you have come to a decision correct?"

This confused the leaders as they didn't have a decision to make just when Yu was going to ask, Rise interrupted him "Yes we have," Yu then looked confused and worried that she was here "What are you doing here Rise?" he then noticed that the rest of the team came in as well "What the hell is going on?"

Maruki then came back with a remark that Ren could imagine Maruki smirking while saying "Your final trial wildcards...is your friends stopping you." Sumire then spoke up "We're sorry but we won't let you three stop the Nyx when Maruki can make a reality for all of us and make us happy!"

The rest of SEES besides Mitsuru looked shocked and confused at this revelation that their allies are letting the Fall potentially happen. Ren then let all of his frustrations out "Are you people, this idiotic! This isn't real! We will just be puppets with no free will!" before Ren said more he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yu beginning to speak.

"Are you all ok with the world this guy can make? Will all of you be ok with being like what Ren said?" Rise was the one to step up and answer him "I can't just sit back and know about this so-called plan of yours! If what Maruki said is true and he can make a reality for all of us then why don't we try!" Now the others looked unsure.

Just then all of SEES went on the other side of the room towards the leaders and Junpei looked back at the others to say "You may think you can stop the Nyx but take it from us, Maruki will not be able to stop him," Junpei then looked down "Except for those three...we are all practically useless in the fight."

Yukari then stood in the middle of the two groups and looked at Rise and Sumire who were also staring at her. Yukari then sighed "You two need to stop," Yukari then could tell that the two of their hearts dropped but she continued, "You two think that you will suffer the most but...you two never asked how Yu and Ren feel about leaving," she then looked at Makoto "I don't know what it was like being the seal but I am sure it was hell, to be away from friends you grew close to," she then walked ever closer to Makoto "To not be able to live out your life and to hope the one you love doesn't resent you, all you two are doing is making them more afraid and in result, everyone will die because of your selfishness. Trust me when I say this," she stopped in front of Makoto "You two will want to spend as much time as you still can with them," she then hugged Makoto and whispered an "I am sorry" to Makoto.

Akechi began walking towards SEES and the leaders and tilted his head back "Don't be shocked, I would rather be dead than be another puppet in this sick man's dream world, and also you people need to get your heads out of your asses, shit doesn't work put like you want it to so stop acting like spoiled brats and face the damn reality that people don't stay with you forever!"

Now both sides were about even in persons but the group that wanted to go with Maruki's plan were now vastly outclassed but they still seem hopeful in Maruki. "Do you even know what the Nyx even is Maruki?" Everyone turned to see Makoto staring daggers at the former counselor. This seemed to put Maruki on the spot and something Maruki didn't anticipate all he could do was stammer not able to seem truthful. 

This only angered Ren "Are you kidding me! You spouted all of that non-sense for false hope! This isn't a being you can talk it out with nor kill!" Makoto then took over "Even if you have the power to give people their desires you know who will thrive just from that!" SEES seemed to know the being that he was referring to and scared faces came upon their bodies. 

Makoto continued "An entity named Erebus thrives on the desire of death and if you make this world with everyone's desires come true and if Nyx makes contact with Erebus this can spell for the end of the world."

Maruki then had the same scared face as the others had as he found his mistake "T-then there really is no way to make the world happy," he then fell on his knees "all this time I've been wasting my time on something so unreachable." Ren then walked up to his former school counselor and held out a hand to him "No you haven't been wasting your time, sure you can't make the world a better place in a snap of a finger, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible to change the world over time."

Maruki was now looking up at Ren who was smiling, Maruki returned the smile and went to take his hand until, Ren and Maruki looked up as if something was coming and as soon as the looked up the roof crashed down and in an instant Maruki pushed Ren out of the way as far as he could.

As the dust settled Ren saw the ruble that was on Maruki "Doc!" but as soon as he was about to help him another being caught his attention and had him wide-eyed as a winged being floated down. All Makoto could say was "Nyx? Why is it here now!" Everyone just stood there as their final opponent came early.


	15. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight is underway as they hope to take back their world.

All anyone could do was stare not knowing what to do until the Nyx avatar began to speak "Makoto Yuki it has been a while," Makoto merely snarled "Ryoji," the Nyx avatar then shook it's head " **Remember that was my old name and that person was gone by the time we fused into an all-powerful being**."

"Th-that thing is the Nyx?!" Ryuji pointed shaking vigorously with a terrified expression that fell on everyone else. Mitsuru without looking back at Ryuji and instead pulled out her evoker from the holster prepared to summon Artemisia, "No its the avatar for the real Nyx."

Yu the yelled out "This is the day we were trying to prepare for, even though they came at the wrong time we have an obligation to win and take back our world!" everyone was now looking forward with determination in their eyes scared or not they were going to face the Nyx with everything they got.

Just before they were going to start Fuuka, Rise, and Futaba all held everyone as they had their personas out and were scanning "Th-this is bad th-there is s-so many shadows!" Futaba seemed legitimately scared. Ren questioned, "That many Oracle?" and with quick three nods "Tch" was all that came out of Ren's mouth "Ok me, Yu, Makoto, and Akechi will stay here, the rest go and hold them off."

Sumire then spoke out "But Joker-!" Ren cut her off quick "Violet, no offense but four wildcards will be enough to take on this bastard, so go you all will need to work together so you can complete your mission." with that he turned his back on the rest of the team to look at Nyx.

The Phantom thieves had hurt expressions but there was no time to let it sink in as Mitsuru steadily walked to the stairs followed by SEES "Let's go we have a task, make sure no shadows get up here!" the rest of the group nods and follows as all that was left on that floor were wildcards and a dealer.

The wildcards then lined up with Akechi smiling "Well this actually may require me to go all out huh...Joker." Yu then side-eyed Akechi and blurted out "You remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on it."

**The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Attaining ones, dream requires and stern will and unfailing determination.**

They all looked as three cards that were the fool cards turned in to the three different magicians cards. Fuuka's voice then was there "Watch out everyone his affinities have changed!"

The battle was easy just a couple hit and bumps but the team of wildcards prevailed without any trouble.

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom.**

Once again Fuuka warned them of the changing affinities, and they still had an easy time since three of the team can change attack elements.

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Celebrate life grandeur, it's brilliance, it's magnificence.**

This time Nyx spammed Almighty skills at them and they were feeling it this time but they still managed.

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Only Courage in face doubt can lead one to the answer.**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself.**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another.**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goal.  
**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. To find the one true path one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty.**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. It requires great courage to look and oneself honestly and forge your one's path.  
**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Alongside time exist fate, the bearer of cruelty.**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment.**

**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed. In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal.**

One phase after another, they were worn out they were gasping for air as they could even have the energy to use their own lungs. A frustrated Akechi then screamed out the last of his oxygen "God damnit! When does this guy go down!"

Makoto then gasped out an answer while he was using his sword as a support system for him standing, "This...is...the last... arcana."

Yu felt like he was going to pass out as he stood back up, he leaned forward just so he doesn't fall back. "Don't give up guys we are so close!"

Ren couldn't feel anything in his body and knew after this adrenaline is gone he is going to blackout.

**The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate...Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the Beaten Path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are, Death awaits you.**

"Almighty attack," a wall of fire like attack they have seen plenty of times cam at them and forced them onto their knees. "Night Queen," another attack for which they weren't prepared for, and after the dust cleared they saw that Ren was charmed and wasn't moving.

They were out of items to help Ren and couldn't do any healing spells as they were now restricted on sp. They had to hope Nyx didn't notice but it was to no avail as the next turn Nyx rushed to an unmoving Joker ready to slash him in two.

Akechi without thinking rushed to Ren as well and punched him away but at the cost of getting stabbed through the back, Akechi then immediately coughed out blood that slattered on Ren's cheek which seemed to take him out of his charmed state. All Ren saw then was a genuine smile from Akechi.

Yu and Makoto stood there shocked at what had just occurred, now seeing the newest hailed Detective Prince's limp body in the air still on the sword like meat on a kebab. The Nyx only looked at the skewered body only to fling him off the sword making it wiz past Ren and hit the wall with a loud thud.

Ren with a horrified face looked back at Akechi's corpse and nothing came out, he wanted to scream, yell, anything but all that came out from his mouth was vomit, heaving for air now he tried to stand but couldn't.

He had to get up though, AKechi saved him so that he can save everyone, Ren then looked at the Nyx ' _I won't let Akechi's sacrifice go in vain!_ '

He then struggled to get up but he did and limped over to the others and it seemed that the other two had the same resolve as he did as now only three of them lined up to face the Nyx with determination.

Thye fought for what seemed like ages and they were close, they could feel it but the fatigue was too great. Makoto was now on one knee now bleeding from his forehead so much so that his right eye had to be kept shut as too much blood blinded his vision.

Yu on the other hand had probably the most scratches and cuts on his body.

Ren had a broken shoulder from one of the attacks but he soon put it back into place swiftly.

"We need one last good hit and this is all over!" Makoto yelled out to the others.

Before they were going in again ground began to shake and the walls were ripped from the ground itself as a new shadow loomed over them and they saw a giant golden being in shock all Ren could muster up was "Kadmon?!"

They then heard Maruki who was still under the ruble speak "I am so sorry, if it wasn't for my dream then we wouldn't be in this mess, so in order to right some of my many wrongs I will help at the cost of my own life." Tentacles then came out and got Marukis broken body to enter Kadmon and fuse together and they heard Maruki say "Stand back" and charged up an attack only Ren can assume would be Full force.

The thing was that the wildcards couldn't move their bodies that well, Maruki then started bringing the giant fist down on Nyx, and just before he connected and the wildcards were bracing for the impact a green forcefield enclosed them in and the blast of full force by Maruki wasn't felt on the wildcards.

Ren turned around and a tired-looking Futaba smiled "I finally did it!" raised her arms and fell back with a groan from her. Ren then turned back to Kadmon who was now disappearing and Maruki was now falling to his death.

" **How foolish of you to think that I would-"** just then Nyx felt that full force and dropped to her knee **"Wha-? Impossible!"** This struck new life in the others as Ren yelled "everyone it's time for an all-out attack!" 

They then rushed with Yu and Makoto running in front and doing multiple slashes at Nyx, Rem running behind got tp some elevated ruble and Jumped in the air and brought his dagger into the head of the Nyx and dragged it for as far as he could.

Now Behind the Nyx upsidedown in the air Ren knew it wasn't enough, he had no bullets in the chamber as well. 'Damn this is our only chance!' he then heard a yell of his name and saw Makoto throw his evoker to Ren.

In mid-air Ren grabbed the evoker 'Hope this works!' he aimed and shot. It worked as the Nyx jerked her head forward and screamed. Ren landed on his shoulder and broke it again but that didn't matter at the moment.

**"Such a pity... You understand fate, yet you still fight against it with all of your will... If more people were like you, then perhaps the Fall could have been prevented... but it's too late now."** She then began to float backwards to the moon, all they could do was look now.

"Guys!" They turned back to see their friends running up to them, Sumire then began "W-wait where's-?" but they all soon found the corpse of Akechi in a pool of blood everyone was shocked and when they were about to say something the feeling of weight on their bodies took over and now they were laying flat on the ground.

"W-what the hell is this!" Ren yelled out at the others. Makoto was frantic as he told everyone "We need to get up! If we don't everyone is gonna die down here!" Yu was desperately trying to get up, trying to push his body to its limits but came up with nothing.

Just when all seemed lost their minds went back to a place that was between dream and reality. "Well, it seems as though this is the endpoint of your journeys," they all looked to see Igor with his attendants behind him. "I do hope you all are willing to finish this at the cost of your own lives," just then all three shredded cards they have all gotten came out of their chest to form one card. 

This seemed to please Igor as he spoke "My," he then chuckled "I am rooting for you right now, we all are." After that all the attendants and including Igor bowed in a showing of respect and keeping his bow Igor lifted his head so his eyes were shown "You three have been truly wonderful guests." Just like that Ren, Yu, and Makoto slowly but surely got up as if the fatigue wasn't even there, and they look at the moon.

"Ren!Yu!Makoto!" the three looked back to find their friends on the ground trying to get to their feet but couldn't. All the three could do was smile and look back at the moon. Everyone knew what this would mean and this only made everyone try to get up even harder but to no avail.

Makoto then started as he lifted his evoker, Yu followed as he had a tarot card in front of him, and finally, Ren put a hand on his mask ready to rip it off. All of them in a unison yelled out "Persona!"

Sparks flew around with glass and flames with it as the others watched in awe of the sight in front of them. Messiah in of its glory stared at the moon with its hand up high, Izanagi-no-Okami with his spear-like weapon resting by its side was behind Yu waiting for battle, and Satanael with just merely floating there exuded fear to an enemy. A forcefield like bubble enclosed the three wildcards as they began to float.

Yukari sensing deja vu whispered "This is it" as tears began to form, she knew she couldn't do anything and that's what made her pissed off, and now everyone noticed and began to realize what this entailed.

Finally, after all the hardships, they were here and ready to finish this Nyx threw everything at them but it did nothing as they continued to walk towards the entity and no matter what it threw the three wildcards kept moving forwards. 

Now practically face to face with death the three most powerful personas they had, begun to go in motion. Messiah slowly raised its left arm as if reaching for the Nyx, Izanagi-no-Okami put both hands on its weapon and stretching it away to then the weapon turning clockwise to make a ring of light, and finally Satanael raising his oversized gun pointing at the Nyx. All three persona users stood there for a second until Makoto then spoke "Ready?" He was then only met with nods and the three personas began to glow with the last words lingering in the air was "Great seal."

_Rest of the team..._

Now they were all in a place that was practically like space for them and they all looked around with Yusuke being the only one to find a voice "D-did they-?" Mitsuru nodded "Sadly...yes."

Before emotions ran high a voice they all heard came out " **He did it once again...even though I was even more powerful this time, he still found a way to get others to know life's greatest question.** "

Ryuji filled with anger lashed out "Life's greatest question my ass! Where are they!"

But the voice ignored Ryuji's outburst and continued " **Life will continue on as if nothing happened, I can assume the memories of the dark hour and all of the fused worlds will be forgotten.** "

Makoto Niijima with wide eyes yelled out "Wait a minute!" everyone turned to her, she had tears in her eyes "This world...Maruki fused mementos with our world and if my hypothesis is correct.." she couldn't bring herself to say it so Sumire finished "Then we won't even remember them or anyone here as the matter of fact."

Stunned silence as they all knew this was probably the last time they will ever converse or even remember who they were.

The voice came back on " **I can assume you won't remember anything past the point that when you people joined Makoto, Yu, and Ren in the different shadow worlds.** "

Out of nowhere, the stars disappeared and they were back at the floor where the leaders beat the avatar and a bell rung as if it was midnight. 

_March 25th 20XX_...

Sumire woke up in her room yawning as she stretched, today was gonna be a good day, today was her birthday. She then went downstairs to find her mom and dad waiting for her with a table full of food and with stary eyes she thanked him and began feasting. After that, she then ran upstairs to get ready for school and had her mom and dad see her off.

At school, she was as happy as you could be but didn't watch where she was going as the knocked into another body who fell on the floor. She looked and gasped "Oh I am so sorry Senpai! I didn't watch where I was going," she then picked up the boy who from little encounters was known as Ren. What was weird was he seemed...weaker, more tired than the first time they met on the train.

He merely smiled "Ah it's ok" but as he smiled she felt different like she had seen it so many times before and it made her so happy. Before she came to a solution the bell rang for the next class to start "Ah I need to get to class sorry about that again!" she said as she was jogging to class. Still wondering what that was about.

_After school..._

She didn't have gymnastics today so she just went home, when she got there no one was home as well so she went up to her room ready to study for a test in math. When she got to her desk she looked for a pencil to write with but couldn't find any.

She then opened a drawer and found a photo...of her and Ren whom she bumped into today. It was weird, they were at Destinyland, Ren was holding her smiling with her they almost looked like a-.

Pain then struck her head as she started getting hit with memories left and right of her in the metaverse, her getting Cendrillon, her relationship with Ren, and...his fate.

After the pain went away she then rushed out of the house hoping, praying he is still around. As she was running she kept getting memories of him and as she passed locations they have been to she remembered one place special to both of them.

_Inokashira park..._

Panting from how much she ran she saw him...sitting at the bench where they first introduced each other. Quietly she called out "Senpai" but it wasn't quiet enough as Ren turned to her and smiled as he saw her, seeing him now...it hurt her...he looked so fragile, so thin, he looked exhausted.

She began walking towards the bench and even he got up to walk but the momentum must've been too much as he fell forward but Sumire ran and caught him in the nick of time. "Sorry" was all Ren mustered out.

They then both sat down on the bench "How have you been? It has been a while since we could talk like this." he was trying to avoid the obvious but she let it go. "I've been doing good, my gymnastics are going better than ever and my grades also resemble that."

Ren then seemed to remember something "Oh!" he then reached down to a bag and pulled out a flat thin box and held it to her and smiled "Happy Birthday Sumi." She carefully took it and opened it.

It was a custom made leotard that was red and black, it made tears form in the corner of her eyes as it was jeweled up and everything. Ren then began "I thought about it and I wanted to get you something that might be a connection for us," his head then drooped "But the only thing that came up was our colors in the Metaverse," he then felt arms around him as a sniffling Sumire kept saying "Thank you."

After that, the sun was now resting on the horizon as they stared at the horizon. Sumire then glanced over to Ren and saw he was in a daze, her stomach dropped and the next words she said that she forced out were "You look tired senpai, you can rest on my shoulder if you want."

Ren looked at her with a content smile and laid his head on her shoulder. Ren closed his eyes. He then heard words from a Sumire who seemed like she was holding back sobs "Senpai...thank you...for everything...for saving us...for helping everyone with their problems...and for loving a person like me...I love you so much...Ren."

Those were the last words Ren heard before losing consciousness.

The end.


End file.
